Sakura No Himitsu
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: "Así que hoy te dejare ir…Kazemaru" No importa que tanto llores y que tanto te culpes, el tiempo no puede recuperarse y el destino negarse. EndouXKazemaru HirotoXMidorikawa FudouXkidou GendaXsakuma GoenjiXFuubuki
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**__**: Destino**_

No importa que tanto llores y que tanto te culpes, el tiempo no puede recuperarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La brisa del viento soplaba con tranquilidad aquella noche, sus ojos ámbar se habían concentrado en la inmensidad de aquel hermoso árbol de cerezo que danzaba al compás del aire. Se encontraba perdido después de haber caminado guiado por su curiosidad infantil de apenas 7 años, pero al parecer eso le importaba poco al sentir el murmullo de la noche en sus oídos acompañados de aquellos arboles que deleitaban la vista de cualquiera._

_Se quedo observándolos por casi media hora, a un preguntándose mentalmente donde se encontraba. Después de todo la ciudad de Tokio era demasiado grande para un niño indefenso como él._

–_Bonitas flores ¿no?–Susurro una suave voz que en si el menor no le había prestado atención, sus ojos solo se concentraban en el danzar de los pétalos del gran árbol de cerezo. – ¿Te gustan mucho las flores de cerezo?–La voz volvía a insistir, el peliazul como acto de reflejo movió su cabeza observando un rostro oscuro, sin poder reconocer más allá de su nariz._

–_Si…–Contesto el de ojos ámbar al desconocido chico que parecía un año mayor o dos que él, aun sin revelar su rostro. _

– _¿Sabías que…hay cadáveres enterrados bajo el árbol de cerezo?–La voz volvió a llegar a sus tímpanos, esta vez captando su atención por completo, una sonrisa tenue se había dibujado en el rostro del desconocido. El de ojos ámbar por consiguiente sintió que la curiosidad lo invadía por completo._

– _¿Cadáveres?– Cuestiono el de cabellos largos con algo de dolencia en su voz. El desconocido enmarco una mueca divertida acercándose más a él._

–_Es por los cadáveres enterrados bajo las raíces que el cerezo florece cada año– Afirmo. El de ojos ámbar lo miro sorprendido mientras observaba al otro chico tomar con sus manos varios de los pétalos que caían alrededor de su cuerpo. –Los pétalos de cerezo con naturalmente blancos…tan puros…como la nieve fresca– susurro con voz tenue, el menor de ambos parecía no comprender lo dicho. Acción que solo hizo bufar al desconocido divertido– ¿Bueno Kazemaru…Sabes por que los pétalos de los cerezos son rosadas?–le cuestiono, el de cabello azul negó mirándolo fijamente en señal de que le diera una respuesta. –Es porque el cerezo se alimenta de la sangre de los cuerpos que están enterrados debajo del. Interesante ¿No?–Término de hablar. Kazemaru lo miro preocupado, con su corazón latiendo con violencia y sus ojos cristalizados._

–_Pero… ¿acaso la gente del árbol no sufre?–Murmuro el peliazul con lagrimas rebeldes en sus ojos, no podía aceptar que una persona sufriera…por que las personas no merecían sufrir…nadie lo merecía. El joven junto a él se quedo sin habla por unos segundos para pasar a sonreír algo cínico y divertido observando la preocupación del de ojos ambarinos._

–_Hagamos una apuesta…–susurro el desconocido acercándose al menor para posar ambos manos en sus mejillas y mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos –Cuando tú y yo nos volvamos a encontrar…._

_El viento Soplo con fuerza logrando mecer su largo cabello y todos los pétalos que se encontraban el piso, el menor cerró los ojos y su audición fue nula sin poder entender lo que el chico frente a él le decía. Parpadeo varias veces tratando de entender mas todo era en vano._

–_Perdón…yo el viento…no puedo escucharlo…–trato de alegar mas fue demasiado tarde, sintió un leve y frio contacto en una sola de sus mejillas observando al chico que se encontraba justo frente a él mover los labios sin entender del todo lo que decía._

–_Así que hoy te dejare marchar…–indico por último el ente dándole la espalda, marchándose con una leve sonrisa en sus labios._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–"_Ese niño dijo que había cadáveres enterrados debajo del árbol de cerezo…el dijo que era por eso que crecía tan hermoso pero…aquel chico que dijo eso con una sonrisa en sus labios ¿quién era? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?..."_

La alarma comenzó a sonar con fuerza, sus ojos ámbar se abrieron con rapidez haciendo que su pulso se acelera de sobremanera, su mano busco con audacia aquel aparato infernal que lo había levantando tratando de apagarlo rápidamente para terminar con la tortura en sus tímpanos.

– ¡Kazemaru apaga eso ya!–Espeto un Peliverde de tez morena que dormía en una litera al lado de la suya. El de ojos ámbar sonrió logrando apagar el aparatito que maldecían todas las mañanas.

–Ya es tarde Midorikawa…el colegio…–Le acoto el peliazul cambiándose a velocidad luz. El peliverde Bufo molesto levantándose para seguir con pesadez los pasos del Ichirouta.

Salieron con rapidez con sus maletas colgadas y sus largos cabellos desordenados por el poco tiempo que tuvieron en arreglarlo. Midorikawa iba un poco más atrás que el ojiambar con una barra de pan en su boca alegando que al menos hubieran comido el desayuno. Kazemaru sonrió para seguir corriendo con fuerza para no llegar tarde el primer día de colegio. Su paso se hizo más lento al deslumbrar la entrada de aquel templo de aprendizaje donde estudiaba observando los imponentes arboles de cerezo que hacían un camino hasta la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo el sueño de hace unas horas se hizo presente en su mente.

–"_Solo por esta vez te dejare ir Kazemaru…"– Es voz retumbo en su cabeza, sin poder evitar pensar a un más a fondo el recuerdo completo de aquel encuentro._

–"Aquel encuentro fue hace mucho tiempo…pero ¿fue un sueño o fue real?..."–Pensó el peliazul a sus adentros, sin poder evitarlo o ver por dónde iba tropezó siento atrapado de inmediato por unos brazos que rodearon fuertemente su cuerpo evitando que hiciera contacto con el piso. Midorikawa llego enseguida preocupado por el estado de su amigo. –Quien era ese hombre…–soltó en un leve susurro sin siquiera haberse percatado de lo que había pasado o la situación en la que estaba.

– ¡He! ¡En quien estas pensando cuando tienes a Endo! ¡Kazemaru Adultero!–Menciono el de pelo verde acercándose a la escena. Kazemaru parpadeo varias veces sin entender a lo que se refería el peliverde. Su mirada evoco hacia arriba dándose cuenta que era sostenido por un castaño de ojos marrones y una vivaracha sonrisa en sus labios.

–Yo lo siento Superior–se disculpo con rapidez Ichirouta alejándose el mayor que lo miraba atentamente sin quitar la sonrisa en su boca.

–No te preocupes Kazemaru…

–No ¡mejor celebremos el primer encuentro casual de este año de Kazemaru y Endou!–vocifero Midorikawa revoloteando un poco alrededor de ambos. – ¡Kazemaru es tan torpe! Pero créeme el haberlo visto caer justo en la entrada y tu evitándolo no tiene precio…fue tan romántico~–Menciono emocionado como si hubiera presenciado la mejor escena de la historia. El peliazul ante eso solo pudo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. A veces Midorikawa hablaba demasiado.

–Lo siento estaba distraído, además no podía quietar la vista de la entrada…creo que se me olvido mirar mis pies–Se justifico el ojiambar. Ante eso el moreno rio de forma audible ocasionando que el peli azulado se sonrojara mas.

–Endo… ¿de verdad te enamoraste de un tonto como este?–Siguió riendo el peliverde, Endou solo miro a Kazemaru sonriendo. –Regresando al tema ¡De que Chico hablabas Ichirouta!– le exigió el chico de ojos negros a su amigo el cual solo tembló levemente mirando a ambos.

–Déjalo Ryuuji–indico el castaño con falsa tristeza–Después de todo solo soy un simple Estudiante de universidad y portero del equipo de soccer que no puede ser pareja de mi hermoso y joven conocido en toda la ciudad Kazemaru…

– ¡Superior!–le reprendió Kazemaru nervioso y sonrojado por los halagos repentinos del portero, Midorikawa y Endo solo pudieron sonreírle divertidos.–Eso no es verdad…Ser estudiante y capitán del equipo de soccer es sorprendente.

– ¿De verdad crees eso Kaze?

–Absolutamente–Indico el peliazul firme sin dudar de sus palabras.

–Me siento aliviado– suspiro el de cabello marrón – En ese caso… ¡Fijemos la fecha de nuestra boda Kazemaru!–Resoplo Endo emocionado. Ichirouta solo sonrió nervioso ante aquello

– ¡Pe…pero yo soy hombre!–Se negó con rapidez el menor.

–Eso ya lo sé Ichirouta…

–Deje de bromear superior–Resoplo con fuerza el chico peliazul tragando saliva con dificultad a un no asimilaba como el capitán del equipo podía decir aquello tan fácilmente.

–Pero si yo realmente te amo Kazemaru–susurro el castaño acercándose con tremenda velocidad al rostro del chico. El de cabello azul por instinto retrocedió algunos pasos nervioso.

–Le dije…deje… no bromee así por favor–Pidió con tono suplicante el de ojos ámbar desviando su mirada.

– ¿Me ves como si estuviera Bromeando Ichirouta?–Susurro en su oído con una leve sonrisa y un deje de seriedad que pocas veces se veía en el portero. –Yo soy hombre y tú también eres un chico Kazemaru, eso ya lo sé…–Comento Endou tomándolo del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. El de cabellos largo tenso su cuerpo sin poder evitar mirar aquellos ojos hipnotizadores que parecían atraparlo y dejarlo sin habla. –Solo resulta que…De la persona de quien me enamore es un chico. –susurro de nuevo cerca de su rostro. Kazemaru se sintió morir de vergüenza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mas su cuerpo se tranquilizo al sentir como el castaño portero se alejaba y sonreía como bobo. – Aunque si lo miras de otro punto un hombre que ama a otro hombre puede llegar a sonar algo pervertido. –Acoto con una leve risa en sus labios.

–Sin importar como lo pongas eres un pervertido Endo–Gritoneo Midorikawa señalándolos divertidos. Kazemaru solo se sonrojo de nuevo ante el comentario. –Solo los chicos raros se enamoran de otro hombre~–Hablo serio cerrando sus ojos con una mano en su mentón. Endou solo pudo reír divertido ante ese comentario – ¡Pero! Yo no voy a separarlos…ustedes tienen mi bendición~–Les apunto haciendo unos ademanes algo exagerados con sus manos y el mismo entusiasmo que siempre lo caracterizaba. El portero se acerco riendo a mido algo divertido por la situación.

– ¿Y eso porque Midorikawa?–Le cuestiono inmediatamente el de ojos marrones, mido alzo los hombros como restándole importancia.

–Porque es entretenido~–Sonrió el peliverde. Kazemaru suspiro cerrando sus ojos mientras su mano iba a su rostro, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y todo a desenfocarse un poco, miro a Endou y al moreno obteniendo una sonrisa de ambos en forma de tranquilizarlo, mas a su mente acudió la sombra de aquel chico en su sueño. –"¿Quién era él?"–Pensó mirando fijamente a sus dos compañeros los cuales conversaban alegremente –"Ahora que lo pienso de alguna manera se veía como Endo"–Pensó fugazmente negando varias veces con su cabeza, el cansancio le estaba haciendo daño y demasiado para su gusto.

Su vista se dirigió nuevamente a los cerezos, sientiendo el aire soplar como hace 8 años en aquella noche oscura de la ciudad de Tokio podía percibir los mismos olores, las mismas emociones…sus sentidos desarrollados al máximo como clarividente, exorcista y demás poderes ocultos se lo permitían.

Kazemaru Ichirouta era el decimo tercer líder del clan ocultista mas grande de Japón…y no era un secreto ni mucho menos, de hecho se podría decir que toda la gente lo sabía, era reconocido e inclusive alabado por su trabajo para el cuerpo de policía del país y gobierno proporcionando pistas y piezas fundamentales en los grandes casos donde el crimen era casi "perfecto" el podía ver más allá de lo normal…y sentir en carne viva lo que había pasado la persona o los verdaderos hechos en el lugar en cuestión donde habían sucedido el crimen. Muchos le preguntaban si podía leer la mente o controlar a alguien si así lo deseaba…la respuesta seria "me es posible" pero jamás la daría, porque fue la única habilidad que siempre se rehusó a desarrollar…la veía inservible desde su punto de vista. Muchos solían preguntarle el por que siempre usaba aquellos guantes blancos en sus manos…el solo solía sonreír y afirmar diciendo que desde que tenía memoria se había hecho un habito tenerlos, pero… los tenia por protección y por orden directa de la cabeza actual del clan, no recordaba el por que, mas admitía que le eran de gran ayuda al momento de tener contacto con las personas, evitando husmear en su mente y enterarse de cosas que no quería ni debía enterarse…Cuando veía en la mente, recuerdos y corazón de la gente se daba cuenta de lo triste que era la vida para la mayoría de los humanos…y el sufría, se atormentaba por no poder hacer nada por ayudarlos.

–Son hermosos ¿cierto kaze?–Cuestiono Midorikawa sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el chico le dirigió la mirada y justo después miro el árbol más grande de cerezo que estaba justo frente a ellos.

–"El cerezo es hermoso pero da miedo"– Pensó nuevamente el peliazul Perdiéndose en los susurros del aire que recibían a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, sonrió levemente pasando uno de sus largos mechones por detrás de su oído –"Ese cerezo el de mi sueño era tan hermoso como este…era tan perfecto… ¿en que parte de la ciudad estaba?"–Se cuestiono nuevamente, sin poder sacar aquella escena en su cabeza, por más que lo intentaba cada vez que le atormentaba ese sueño pasaba lo mismo durante todo el día –"Esa persona… ¿cómo supo que había cadáveres bajo el cerezo?… ¿Quién era ese chico?".

– ¿Que pasa Kazemaru?–Pregunto Endou acercándose el peliazul el cual se encontraba distraído observando directamente el árbol.

–Este árbol…–Apunto el peliazul casi como si hablara para sí mismo –Es raro…los otros están apenas a medio florecer y este…ya está cubierto de flores…–Pronunció en un murmullo logrando alcanzar con sus manos una de las ramas de ese mítico árbol.

–Tu deberías saberlo Ichirouta…–Susurro la voz de Endo por lo bajo Afilando su mirada y ocultándola en parte bajo su flequillo– es porque hay cadáveres debajo de ese cerezo…

– ¿Ah?–resoplo algo sorprendido el peliazul dilato su mirada y ver el semblante del castaño mirándolo fijamente mientras una de sus manos se posaba en el gran tronco de madera del lugar. El viento insistió en soplar mientras ambas miradas se conectaban con rapidez y al menos en su casa su corazón se aceleraba.

–"Ese…ese no era Endo…Endo se veía completamente diferente"–Se regaño mentalmente negando lo que escuchaba…Su mente le debía estar jugando una mala broma.

– ¡Kazemaru, Endo! ¡Las clases están por comenzar!–Alardeo Midorikawa quien iba unos metros delante de ambos alzando la mano en señal de victoria y sonriendo para darles la espalda.

–Kaze, ¡Mido nos espera!–Rio divertido el castaño tomando al chico de la mueca corriendo rápidamente a hacia la puerta principal de aquel gran edificio

–"¿Qué me paso hace un rato?"

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar, Kazemaru sonrió al frente corriendo con toda la fuerza que tenía el viento de abril volvió a azotar con fuerza los arboles mientras un nuevo inicio del año escolar se hacía presente para los protagonistas de esta historia…

"_Así que Por hoy te dejare ir…Kazemaru"_

_**Fin del Prologo.**_

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He aquí el inicio de esta inquietante historia…creo que no hay que ser unos genios para deducir ciertas cosas ¿no? la verdad desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo así y la idea y el tiempo ¡se me dio! Aunque claro por este fic me veré obligada a dejar los once shot por un rato y dedicarme por completo a este que les aseguro les gustara a cualquier fanático del EnKaze o bien del KiMidori inclusive les prometo que como les dije a varias y varios amigos míos les hare llorar lagrimas de sangre _–Metafóricamente hablando– _También pormeto actualizar como mínimo entre 3 y una semana.Este shot va dedicado a MidorikawaXRyuuji (Kone) SionFujimori (hombrecito) y EndouKida (Mayuu) principalmente a esta ultima que ha sido mi roleer de la vida~ En fin ¿que les pareció? ¿Merece un comentario? ¿Critica? Lo que sea será buen recibido y recuerden que sus comentarios son los que impulsan a un escritor a seguir escribiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 1: Hiroto Kiyama **_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El sonido de las campanas de la iglesia retumbo con fuerza en las paredes de aquel lugar donde ambas personas se encontraban.

Su mirada ambarina veía detenidamente los ojos jades de un chico que parecía estar perdido en algún lugar lejano. La chica de cabello negro y lacio a su lado se mantenía a la expectativa, acatando cada orden que el chico de cabellos azules le indicara.

Kazemaru suspiro pasando sus manos por su largo cabello para pasar a un lugar más alejado del chico, se recargo en la orilla de la gran construcción donde se encontraban, mirando a la ciudad y el paisaje a los alrededores.

–Señorita Hitomiko– le llamo rápidamente el de cabello largo, la chica acato de inmediato dirigiéndose a donde el Ichirouta se encontraba. – Creo que lo que hicieron solo empeoro todo, será difícil traerlo de vuelta, solo lograron alterar mas su estado– susurro lanzando un suspiro mientras se sentaba tratando de meditar todo. – ¿Por qué lo hicieron?–le cuestiono con leve pesar dentro de sí, la mujer de cabello negro suspiro llevando su mano a su cien.

–El problema fue que papa creyó que era lo mejor yo me rehusé–negó con su cabeza cerrando los ojos rectificando su respuesta–me rehusó a creer aquello, creo que un psicólogo le hubiera venido mucho mejor que un exorcista que solo lo hizo empeorar, simplemente…me es imposible creer en los espíritus, santerías y esas cosas. –Afirmo la chica recargada en la pared. Kazemaru sonrió levemente mirando de nuevo el cuerpo del chico que se encontraba en la otra habitación.

–El problema no es que usted crea o no, lo que hicieron estuvo equivocado–menciono el peliazul mirándola seriamente, a veces lidiar con escépticos era más difícil que cualquier otro trabajo que realizara. –para usted será difícil creerlo ya que el ocultismo es algo que en si es difícil de creer, su propio nombre lo dice "Ocultismo" no todo el mundo lo cree o conoce, pero yo soy la prueba viviente que así lo es. Si me permite ahora explicarle el manejar el ying y el yang en una persona también suena ilógico si lo ve desde ese punto de vista escéptico–suspiro nuevamente entrecerrando sus ojos para volver a verla–pero si quiere saber por que hermano empeoro fue por que cuando se usa una mala canalización en estas o en energías negativas que fluyen alrededor afectan su entorno…su hermano no está siendo atormentado por el espíritu de Hiroto Kira y el exorcismo que le hicieron solo sirvió para embravecer a las verdaderos entes que lo atormentan. –Termino de explicar. La pelinegra lo miro seriamente tratando de analizar lo dicho por el chico frente a él. Sin poder creer del todo lo que decía.

–Te repito que yo no pienso eso, yo creo que es un desorden mental desde que se entero que era adoptado.

– ¿Hace cuanto supo la verdad?–Le cuestiono el de ojos ámbar con tranquilidad.

–Hace dos años. –Respondió hitomiko volteando el rostro indignada, a su forma de ser todo eso era una exageración totalmente fuera de lugar.

– ¿Y hace cuanto intento comenzó a cambiar?

–Tres meses–acoto mientras chasqueaba los dientes, algo fastidiada. Kazemaru solo suspiro, al aparecer sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

– ¿Hace cuanto intento matarlos?–cuestiono por último el Ichirouta. Hitomiko le envió una mirada fulminante por lo que solo atino a desviar su rostro nervioso.

–Hace una semana justo después del exorcismo y de haber estado en esta torre….no entiendo porque le tengo que contar esto a un chiquillo excéntrico que dice ser ocultista.–espeto de mala manera cruzada de brazos, Kazemaru sonrió tímidamente levantándose del lugar.

–Señorita hitomiko regresare en unos minutos para la preparación–resoplo el menor con un leve reverencia para salir de la plataforma más alta de aquella gran torre de la ciudad, en si había escuchado que por alguna extraña razón el chico de cabello pelirrojo siempre desde hace tiempo se la pasaba encerrado en esa torre sin siquiera ir a clases, era sospechoso sí. Pero era uno de los grandes misterios con los que día a día lidiaba en la babilonia perdida…la inmensa ciudad de Tokio.

–La torre de Tokio es demasiado grande– susurro mientras subía al elevador para dirigirse al último piso de esta gran construcción de metal.

Después de unas minutos las puertas se volvieron abrir, Kazemaru con paso lento salió del lugar meditando un poco sobre el comportamiento del joven y como era que las personas caían rendidas ante las mentiras de la iglesia romana, pero en si el hecho de que la iglesia supiera todos los antecedentes antes de lidiar con un caso era prueba clara de que no poseían las necesidades requeridas para lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Lamentablemente el patriarca de los Kira había caído engañado cuando un exorcista romano le afirmo que su hijo estaba siendo atosigado por el espíritu de su hijo muerto.

Sintió un gran peso y asfixia sobre su cuello evitando que pudiera respirar, sus piernas se desplomaron y cayó de rodillas sobre el piso, una luz se deslumbro en sus ojos y unos hermoso ojos jades aparecieron de nuevo, su mano se estiro tratando de alcanzar la pequeña mano que miro, mas fue imposible al ver como este sonreía y caminaba justo a la luz blanca desapareciendo de su vista. No supo como interpretarlo, solo supo que algo ahí no estaba bien, había una pieza que faltaba, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de asimilarlo al sentir como todo volvía a la normalidad.

– ¡Kazemaru!–Grito una voz alarmada acercándose al peliazul que a un respiraba con algo de dificultad. El joven alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos ónix de Midorikawa y los almendra del castaño universitario preocupados.

–Midorikawa, Mamoru… ¿Qué hacen aquí?–Les cuestiono con rapidez el Ichirouta mientras se reincorporaba y les sonreía, no le gustaba preocupar a nadie, siempre era mejor sonreír ante cualquier circunstancia.

–Veraz ya que oí que ibas a venir a la torre de Tokio me aprecio que seria ideal para tener una cita–Espeto Midorikawa seguro de sí mismo.

– ¿Cita de quien?–Le cuestiono el ojiambar sonriendo nervioso por las ocurrencias de su primo-hermano

–Pues la tuya…–rodo los ojos el peliverde

– ¿Con quién?

– ¡Con Mamoru Obviamente!–Espeto el peliverde mientras se recargaba en el hombro del portero, Kazemaru suspiro derrotado mientras Endo sonreirá bobamente.

– ¿¡Que estás diciendo Ryuuji!–comento sorprendido Kazemaru con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Midorikawa lo miro seriamente para darle la espalda y poner sus manos en su cadera.

– ¡idiota! ¿Qué pareja no ha ido a la torre de Tokio? ¡En lugar de regresar a casa y quedarse atascados en el tráfico deberían quedarse toda la noche a intoxicarse con la vista nocturna del punto más alto de Tokio!–Alego con alevosía el de ojos verdes. El pelilargo solo llevo su mano en la cabeza sin poder creer lo que decía Midorikawa.

– ¡Eso no es a lo que me refería Ryuuji!–alego el ojiambar avergonzado.

–Lo siento kaze ¿todavía estas trabajando no es cierto?–se disculpo Endo sonriendo levemente y entrecerrando sus ojos. –Mido te parece si vamos por algo de comer en lo que esperamos–le sugirió Endou al de cabello verde el cual sonrió conforme tomándolo del brazo.

–Pero tú pagaras Mamoru–rio divertido el de ojos negros bajo la mirada incrédula del peliazul.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo crees que dejaría que mi futuro cuñado page?–le siguió el juego Endou divertido mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo a varios puestos del piso.

– ¡Mamoru!–Grito encolerizado y avergonzado Kazemaru sin poder creer la actitud de esos dos. Suspiro sentándose en una banca que se encontraba ahí cerca, movió sus pies algo inquieto pensando en esa suave luz que hace unos momentos había visto. La verdad no es que necesitaba preparar nada para hacer su trabajo pero si un descanso de aquella mujer que tenía un aura y personalidad demasiado pesadas. Podía sentir el rechazo en ella por todo esa situación y podía ver como solo dentro de sí culpaba a su padre y al pelirrojo por la situación que vivía, cuando en verdad ella tenía mucha culpa, claramente el nunca sería capaz de decirle aquello sombríos pensamientos que recorrían su corazón como el hecho de ver como un remplazo al ojiverde de su hermano que había fallecido precisamente cerca de esa torre, el no tenía el corazón o valor para lastimar a la gente así.

–Aquí tienes…–escucho una voz que lo llamaba sacándolo de su pensamientos, Kazemaru volteo su vista encontrándose con un helado de 4 bolas de diferentes sabores y una notable sonrisa del rostro de Endo.

– ¿Y Ryuuji?–cuestiono tomando el helado con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Se quedo viendo algo el telescopio pero… mira ya vine–apunto a donde venia el peliverde corriendo.

– ¡Hooo! Eso se ve delicioso Mamoru… ¡Y a mí no en compraste~!–alego llegando al lugar mientras veía ambos helados en las manos de los chicos. Mamoru solo se rasco levemente su mejilla para mirarlo.

– ¿Entonces quieres que te vaya a comprar uno mido?–le cuestiono cortésmente el de cabello castaño. Midorikawa sonrió mientras negaba acercándose al portero.

–solo probare algo del tuyo Mamoru…–susurro de forma divertido y baja para acercarse y lamer el helado del pelicafe mientras cerraba los ojos. Ante aquel acto el Ichirouta no puedo evitar sonrojarse y fingir que no miraba.

– ¿Quieres un poco también kaze?–le ofreció Endo. Kazemaru negó de inmediato.

–No gracias Mamoru…

– ¡Eres tan frio Kazemaru!–Alego el de cabello pistache colgándose del cuello de Endo y acercándose a su rostro–No podrías se mas natural– resoplo un poco más cerca, el portero siguió rápidamente la corriente de Midorikawa tomándolo de la cintura y posar su mano en la nuca. – ¿Algo así?

– ¡Seria raro que yo hiciera algo como eso!–Comento el de ojos ámbar sonrojado hasta su cabello agachando el rostro, mido se separo de Endo quien reía graciosamente.

–Eres un idiota, en estos tiempos es completamente natural que los amantes se comporten así!–Alego mido reprendiéndolo.

– ¡Ryuuji!

–Pero olvidando eso Kazemaru, hay algo presente aquí–Indico con seriedad el peliverde. Kazemaru afirmo con la cabeza de inmediato– bueno aunque eso está bien para Kazemaru Ichirouta el decimo tercer líder del clan ocultista que han protegido a Japón durante miles de años, sabes que confió en ti por ser el mejor ocultista en nuestra familia–Espeto con seriedad Midorikawa mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones detrás de su oído –¿no es así Mamoru?–le cuestiono al peliverde quien comía helado tranquilo.

–Hmm–fue la única respuesta del portero mientras le ponía atención a los dos pelilargos.

–Espera un segundo Mamoru…–resoplo Midorikawa observando fijamente al castaño.– acaso ¿no eres tu el asesino del clan Endou? Aunque es demasiado raro que el líder del clan, los oscuros asesinos que protegen el Japón desde las sombras sea un jugador común de Tokio…–menciono pensativo acercándose al castaño– ¿y bien Mamoru?

– ¿Y bien que?–Pregunto despistado el portero, mido lo miro más de cerca–Para ser alguien de un mundo tan oscuro eres muy distante–espeto con una mueca graciosa el peliverde, cosa que ocasiono la risa de ambos.

–La torre cerrara pronto– Menciono de pronto el castaño, mido inflo las mejillas.

– ¿Estás tratando de cambiar el tema?–Alego Midorikawa con un notable berrinche– ¿Qué paso con el amor de la cabeza del clan Ichirouta y uno de los Endou? Si las cosas no cambian rápido aquí no habrá ningún progresó, Mamoru como hombre ¡no seas tímido!

–Yo sigo intentando de avanzar pero… ¡estoy seguro de que no tengo ningún encanto en absoluto!–se lamento el castaño bajando la cabeza.

– ¡Eso no…no es cierto!–susurro Kazemaru nervioso mirando hacia otro lado.

–Kaze…–le llamo Endo. El de ojos ámbar levanto la cabeza de inmediato.

– ¿Si superior?

– ¿Soy sexy?–Pregunto Endo con una gran sonrisa, ante eso kaze solo pudo desplomarse con una gota en su cien riendo nerviosamente.

Sus ojos ambarinos se posaron a la salida, mientras sus pies temblaron de nuevo y aquella luz se hacía presente, sus sentidos se comenzaron a desvanecer y sus ojos a cerrarse mientras su conciencia se trasladaba rápidamente al final de aquel túnel, tomando por fin la pequeña mano que hace poco no pudo tomar.

– _¡Hiroto regresa!...Hiroto…–gritaba una pelinegra con fuerza mientras un pequeño niño de menos de 6 años cruzaba la calle riendo, la mujer estiro su mano tratando de alcanzar al pequeño, mas había sido en vano, un auto lo había atropellado llevándose consigo la sonrisa de aquel dulce niño que sonreí con toda la inocencia que se puede tener a esa edad._

_Su cuerpo se comenzó a estremecer a temblar y de su boca comenzó a brotar sangre, los espasmos de dolor llegaban azotando cada parte de su cuerpo…el dolor era insoportable, solo deseaba que aquello acabara._

–"_Duele, duele mucho"–retumbo en la cabeza del peliazul sientiendo en carne propia el dolor que el chico sentía en sí, sintió que su mano fue apretada encontrándose con el rostro lloroso del pequeño pelirrojo._

–"_Duele mucho…"_

– ¡Kaze!–Espeto Endo preocupado tomando rápidamente entre sus brazos y cargándolo en modo nupcial, Kazemaru abrió sus ojos ante el llamado sobresaltado, apretando el brazo de Endo que lo miraba con preocupación con varias lagrimas rebeldes en sus ojos. – ¿Kazemaru estas bien?–cuestiono inmediatamente Endo, el ojiambar negó con rapidez cerrando sus ojos ocasionando que el portero se aferrara mas a cu cuerpo.

– ¡Ese es mi dulce primito para ti!~–suspiro Midorikawa al ver la escena–AL fin kaze se puso dispuesto a cooperar–volvió a susurrar, Kazemaru al darse cuenta de eso se reincorporo rápidamente.

–Kazemaru…planeas quedarte este noche para encargarte de eso–pregunto Endou tomando el sombrero blanco que traía el chico peliazul y ponérselo de nuevo en la cabeza con cuidado.

–Si así es, la señorita Kira me debe estar esperando.

– ¿Te molesta si me quedo?–Cuestiono el de ojos marrón, Kazemaru alzo la ceja expectativo de aquella petición. –Solo pensé que sería divertido tú y yo solos a media noche en la torre de Tokio–rio. Midorikawa sonrió codeándolo.

– ¡Ese es el espíritu Mamoru!–Solo mido riendo igual que el castaño mientras el chico de cabello azul no pudo evitar un tic en su ojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Hiroto…–Le llamo el peliazul parándose justo frente a él sonriendo tranquilamente sin obtener una sola respuesta del chico pelirrojo–Estarás bien Hiroto…–resoplo tranquilo mientras comenzaba a dibujar un Pentagrama debajo de ambos. Endo se quedo parado un poco lejos del lugar observando atentamente lo que el chico hacia.

–Yo me voy afuera…–Espeto la pelinegra dándoles la espalda.

–Quédese…–pidió Kazemaru terminando su labor, la chica se paro en el lugar sin siquiera voltear a mirar atrás.

Las campanas sonaran anunciando que era la 1 am de la mañana, Kazemaru cerró los ojos lanzando 5 tarjetas con diferentes kanjis alrededor mientras una sus manos.

–Está aquí…–susurro el castaño con el semblante serio observando como una cortina de luz cubría el lugar donde estaba el pentagrama, al instante Kazemaru poso sus manos sobre la frente del pelirrojo mientras recitaba varias frases inentendibles para la pelinegra, el ojiambar cayó de rodillas con el rostro completamente suelto sin dejar el contacto que mantenía con el de ojos jades.

–Duele…Duele mucho–Sollozaba el pequeño pelirrojo, que había aparecido justamente delante de los presentes. –Duele que me hayan olvidado…duele que ya no me quieran…–Sollozo nuevamente el menor tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas que salían sin cesar de sus ojos. Kazemaru se levanto del lugar observando al pequeño niño para tomarlo de la mano.

–Señorita hitomiko–Le llamo el Ichirouta. La pelinegra sorprendida e incrédula miro al chico frente a ella que lloraba fuertemente tomado la mano del peliazul.

– ¡Hiroto!… ¡Hiroto!–Grito con lagrimas en los ojos la chica arrodillándose frente al menor el cual se alejo de ella escondiéndose detrás del ojiambar.

–Señorita Kira, este no es Hiroto…–afirmo el de cabello largo. La mujer negro tratando de retener sus lágrimas más le era imposible. –Este niño… ustedes lo crearon, ustedes con su dolor, con su culpa, con su arrepentimiento, lo que vi no fue el dolor que Hiroto Kira sintió al ser atropellado, fue el dolor que usted sintió al verlo sufrir y agonizando…son sus miedos los que atormentan y absorben la mente de Kiyama…Ustedes crearon a este niño, ustedes lo llevaron a querer realizar su deseo el de usted…cuando deseo haber muerto en lugar de su hermano…pero ahora él puede irse tranquilo ¿no es así? –sonrió con rapidez agachándose a la altura del menor quien termino de llorar apretando su mano. –Todo estará bien si te vas…ya no dolerá lo juro…–le resoplo tocando su pequeño pecho mientras nuevas frases salían de sus labios, una luz se hizo presente nuevamente mientras el chico de cabellos rojos había desaparecido.

–Hiroto…–susurro la pelinegra–Perdóname…–susurro corriendo abrazar al chico que recién despertaba parpadeando varias veces. –Perdóname…–volvió a sollozar abrazándolo y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…tu eres Hiroto mi hermano…perdóname Hiroto perdóname…

–Hermana… ¿que sucede?–Cuestiono el pelirrojo de ojos jades desorientado mientras correspondía el abrazo, sin darse cuenta sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de la pelinegra con la misma fuerza que ella lloraba.

–Nada Hiroto…ahora todo está bien…

Kazemaru sonrió complacido observando la escena frente a sus ojos, a veces los humanos confunden muchos sentimientos de culpa, agonía y tristeza que lo los deja ser felices, los destruye lentamente creando sus propios verdugos para condenarse a ellos mismos, pero a veces se tenía que ver mucho más allá de aquello para comprender lo que en verdad pasaba.

– ¡Kazemaru!–Espeto Endo colocándose frente a él y arrojando una tarjeta de kanjis similar a las que había utilizado el peliazul pero estas erran negras con letras rojas.

–"_A veces se me olvida que el también conoce el arte…"–_Pensó el ojiambar entrecerrando sus ojos al ver como el ente que planeaba a atacarlo se esparcía en el aire. –Mi barrera de defensa cayo…–informo mientras su cuerpo se desbalanceada cayendo en los brazos del moreno por segunda vez en el día.

–No te preocupes…solo lo hice para proteger a la persona que amo–sonrió Endo acariciando el rostro del Ichirouta. –Las barrare se debilito porque dejaste que hitomiko escuchara el niño ¿no es así? Ichirouta…–negó con su cabeza al ver que el chico peliazul afirmaba lo dicho sonriendo al ver a ambos Kira juntos. –Los espíritus de esta torre son muy fuertes…pero no tan puros como tu corazón.

–Señorita hitomiko–susurro Kazemaru mirando a la chica quien limpio sus lagrimas sin romper el contacto con el mayor. –Hiroto Kira está vivo…su hermano está vivo…Esta en Inglaterra…–resoplo con las ultimas de su fuerza mientras el castaño caminaba al elevador con el chico peliazul en brazos despidiéndose de ambos con una leve reverencia.

–Has trabajado mucho hoy Kazemaru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Les presento a su nuevo compañero de curso…–repuso una maestra observando atentamente a todos los alumnos del salón de clases que parecían no poner atención. –Preséntate jovencito.

–Mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama…es un placer estar aquí, espero nos llevamos bien–Saludo un pelirrojo de piel blanca, ojos verdes tan hermosos como las esmeraldas en su estado más puro y un cabello rojo, más vivo que la puesta de sol en verano.

Los ojos de un peliverde lo siguieron por todo el salón, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al ver como una noble sonrisa le era dirigida, su respiración se contuvo y su cuerpo se paralizo sin darse cuenta que había caído enamorado…Perdidamente enamorado de Hiroto Kiyama.

_**Fin del capitulo 1**_

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic muchas ya habrán atado cabos creo yo…pero en fin preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y criticas en comentarios por favor el próximo capitulo lo tendré para el viernes titulado "Fubuki Shirou" los veo hasta la próximo y recuerden que sus comentarios son los que impulsan a un autor a seguir escribiendo…hasta luego!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 2: "Shirou Fubuki"**_

Su cabeza iba agachada, sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, sus ojos verdes se encontraban vacios y perdidos y a leguas se notaba que su siempre impecable cabello plateado se hallaba hecho un desorden. Si le preguntaban en ese momento si odiaba la vida la respuesta era un sí rotundo, cuando hace apenas unos días se proclamaba la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra…

–Shirou…–Llamo la voz de un chico de tez morena, cabello blanco y ojos negros, tan profundos como un hoyo negro que absorbieran todo lo que miraran. Shirou se sobresalto ladeando su rostro sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. – ¿Shirou que sucede?–volvió a cuestionar el chico, el de ojos verdes solo siguió de paso sin siquiera darle la acara al chico que era su pareja.

–Lo siento Shuuya– espeto el peliplata parando sus pasos para tragar saliva y hablar entrecortado. –Terminamos…–Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de salir prácticamente corriendo hacia el otro pasillo donde estaba su casillero. Goenji se quedo estático con su mano estirada y su boca abierta sin poder asimilar las palabras que habían salido de los labios del menor.

– ¿Por qué?–resoplo en el aire sin que el chico lo escuchara, sintió su corazón dejar de latir, que la respiración le faltaba y el pecho se le oprimía. Apretó su puño, sus ojos y mordió sus labios mientras bajaba la cabeza. La impotencia lo invadió y sintió como gran parte de aquellos dos años que había vivido con el chico se habían ido a la basura sin ninguna razón aparente.

Habían estado desde niños juntos, inclusive ambos compartían lazos muchos más fuertes que el de hermanos, crecieron juntos desde que tuvieron memoria, aun sí Shirou perteneciera a una familia guardiana de un templo de Tokio desde miles de años, eso no le había impedido estar con él. Goenji había estado para él en los momentos más difíciles e impactantes de su vida como ejemplo estaba el día que el peliplata había perdido a sus padres y se había quedado a la edad de 13 años prácticamente solo con su hermano gemelo Atsuya como los encargados de dirigir el Templo Fubuki. Y entonces ¿Por qué terminaba con él? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Tal vez nunca debió presionarlo para tener intimidad, pero el cómo caballero respeto su decisión y espero, espero pacientemente por más de un año, inclusive a la fecha él no había pasado ningún solo nivel que el sacerdote peliplata no le hubiera permitido. Entonces ¿Por que de un día para otro ocurría aquello? Resignado suspiro emprendiendo de nueva cuenta su caminata hacia su salón de clases, con la esperanza de poder meditar y entender aquella decisión tan precipitada del mayor de los Fubuki. Tal vez tendría suerte y podría hablar con el gemelo menor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Hiroto Haz notado que últimamente hay muchos pandilleros rondando el colegio?–susurro un peliverde recargado sobre su casillero, hablando amenamente con un pelirrojo que sonreía ante cada apalabra dicha por el chico.

–Ahora que lo dices Ryuuji es verdad–asintió con rapidez el de ojos jade mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla pensativo.

–Si fuera algo fuera de lo normal Kazemaru o yo ya lo hubiéramos notado…–Repuso el peliverde observando como un peliplata llegaba al casillero que estaba justo a su lado. Ryuuji sonrió colgándose del cuello de su nueva pareja de más o menos una semana que rápidamente acepto el contacto con el de ojos negros. –Buenos días Shirou…–Saludo con una notable sonrisa. El peliplata se estremeció por completo apretando su mano y dejando caer unos libros de casillero.

–Buenos días Ryuuji…Kiyama– Saludo tímidamente el de ojos verdes recogiendo los libros que había tirado, para dirigirse a su salón de clases.

– ¿Pero has oído?–continuo el peliverde su conversación con Hiroto mientras este sonreía de manera amena –dicen que violaron a un alumno de esta escuela.

–Yo no he escuchado nada de eso–Repuso el pelirrojo alejándose un poco del de tez morena que enmarco un gesto de berrinche en su rostro.

–Es un escándalo Hiroto…dicen que la victima prefirió no dar la cara pero si lo miras de esa manera ¿a que chica le gustaría que el mundo se enterara que fue violada?–Cuestiono Ryuuji suspirando mientras se recargaba nuevamente en el casillero.

– ¿Y si fue un chico?

–Peor a un…el problema es que nadie en la escuela deja de hablar de eso…creo que es de muy mal gusto que lo hagan. –susurro por ultimo mirando como el peliplata pasaba de nuevo a su lado sin decir una sola palabra. Tanto el pelirrojo como el de cabello verde lo siguieron con la mirada, ya que el chico parecía más que ido. –Está actuando raro…su aura no es normal–Repuso inmediatamente acercándose al chico pelirrojo para susúrrale al oído varias cosas que Kiyama asintió de inmediato.

Llego a un salón de clases, uno vacío donde ya no escuchara nada, había decidió hacerlo después de oír que nadie de sus compañeros dejaba de hablar de aquel incidente…ya no lo soportaba, el peso sobre él era demasiado y su mente se destrozaba cada segundo con cada palabra que salía de los labios de cualquier persona que tocara aquel tema.

–"_Al parecer violaron a una chica de este escuela"_

–Cállense… ya cállense…–Resoplo el peliplata llevando sus manos a sus oídos mientras su mochila caía al piso y su cuerpo se deslizaba por la pared hasta hacerlo tocar el suelo.

–"_Tal vez fue un chico… aun así la víctima no quiso dar la cara"_

– ¡Suficiente!–Grito exasperado escuchando todas las voces en su cabeza que no lograban acallarse.

–"_Por supuesto ¿quien le gritaría al mundo que fue violado?"_

– ¡Ya! Ya…cállense yo…yo ya no puedo mas–sollozo abrazándose a si mismo mientras fuertes espasmos y nerviosismo comenzaban a apoderarse del, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas que rodaban sin tregua por sus mejillas y desaprecian al contacto de su piel, deshaciéndose en el aire justo antes de tocar el piso. –Olvidare todas las cosas malas…Pero escuchare las voces de los demás y si lo hago…yo recordare las cosas malas…Entonces dormiré, soñare…un largo sueño, donde ya no pueda ser herido…donde mi vergüenza y suciedad desaparezca, donde Goenji me perdone…donde ya no llore mas.–Resoplo cerrando sus ojos, dejando su conciencia y liberando su alma…Shirou había comenzado a dormir, había muerto en vida…había desaparecido del mundo real para dedicarse a dormir y vivir en sus seños.

–Kazemaru…–susurro entre sus labios justo antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba hincado de rodillas frente a la decima segunda líder y antecesora del clan Ichirouta, era una mujer grande de largos y lacios cabellos azul marino y ojos verdes afilados, en su cara las cicatrices de la edad se hacían evidentes y su cuerpo vestía un hermoso kimono negro con detalles plateados que contrastaban con el color de sus ojos. El peliazul la miraba fijamente casi a la espera de que la patriarca hablara.

–¿Cómo va el trabajo?–Cuestiono al mujer mayor de forma seria mientras sus manos se entretenían en la ceremonia de té que realizaba.

–Todo va bien–Informo inmediatamente el joven, la mujer se quedo seria por unos segundos pasando el té al de cabellos azules quien no dudo en tomarlo con sus manos.

–el asuntó de la familia Kira el otro día…recibí una llamada de agradecimiento del ministro–Espeto la patriarca bebiendo del té para pasar a mirar fijamente al chico quien no se sorprendía en absoluto por sus palabras–También he oído que te acompañaba un joven caballero cuando realizabas el exorcismo… ¿un amigo tuyo acaso Kazemaru?–Le cuestiono son seriedad. El peliazul tartamudeo nervioso tratando de controlar los pequeños impulsos de derramar el té de sus manos– no conozco las circunstancias pero, no considero apropiado que lleves aficionados a tus trabajos–Espeto la mujer cerrando sus ojos, tenia que explicarle a su nieto los peligros que aquello conllevaba–Por suerte esa purificación no fue complicada pero…hubiera sido un problema si algo le pasaba a tu acompañante.

–"No iba a pasar nada ya que el superior Mamoru también conoce las técnicas del ocultismo"–Pensó en sus adentros del peliazul, mientras tomaba lo ultimo del té que quedaba en su tasa.

–eres el decimo tercer líder del clan Kazemaru…nosotros los Ichirouta hemos protegido espiritualmente a Japón por siglos, pero también tenemos el importante deber de supervisar como es usado el ocultismo por otros…incluso yo como duodécima líder del clan no debería decirlo–Suspiro la mujer mirando seriamente el menor. El de cabello azul rápidamente le prestó atención a las palabras que diría la mujer. –Kazemaru el poder espiritual con el que naciste es extraordinario…incluso entre nuestra familia, así que Kazemaru deberías ser más cauteloso con el ¿entendido Kazemaru?–Le cuestiono con un leve tono de severidad en espera de al menos una afirmación de su nieto.

–"Probablemente la abuela pondría el grito en el cielo si supiera quién es Mamoru"–  
Pensó a sus adentros el chico tomando un nuevo sorbo de té, para así al menos evitar que su nerviosismo fuera tangible para la peliazul.

–Acerca del Clan Endou…

– ¡¿Qué?–menciono con sorpresa el de ojos ámbar casi escupiendo el té que tenía en su boca, para comenzar a mover sus manos de un lado a otro sin saber a dónde huir o esconderse. Al parecer su abuela también podía leer la mente o solo era demasiado perceptible o esta la opción de que él era demasiado fácil de leer.

– ¿Que estás haciendo con él te? ¡Por favor no te alteres tanto!–Le reprendió rápidamente su abuela con un leve tic en su ojos derecho.

–Perdón…–De disculpo el menor con el corazón latiéndolo más fuerte que lo usual, lo más seguro debido al peligro que esta había sentido por ser descubierto.

–Tú sabes algo acerca del descendiente de los Endou ¿no Kazemaru? Siempre provienen directamente de la familia Endo, el grupo de asesinos que usaban las técnicas del ocultismo para matar, e incluso nosotros los Ichirouta desconocemos la verdad oculta de ese clan–Explico la mujer mayor con sus ojos cerrados para soltar una gran bocanada de aire –Ayer…recibí la llamada de los Kira, eso te lo había dicho ¿no?–cuestiono, el menor asintió rápidamente mirándola fijamente. – Al Parecer sospecha que la reciente muerte de la hija de uno de sus inversionistas más fuertes su nombre era Haruna Otonashi el piensa que… podría ser obra del asesino del clan Endou– resoplo la mayor con la misma serenidad de siempre. Kazemaru solo repitió el apellido de aquel clan en su mente algo nervioso–son maestros del ocultismo como nosotros y para serte franca no sé cuando te tendrás que enfrentar a ellos Kazemaru, así que ten mucho cuidado por favor.

–Pero entonces…–susurro el peli cian desviando su mirada.

– ¿Qué sucede Kazemaru?

–Todos los que se apellidan Endo ¿están relacionados con el clan Endou?–Cuestiono por fin el menor, tenía esa duda dentro de si desde hace mucho tiempo y al aparecer ese era el mejor momento para sacarla a reducir sin que su abuela sospechara nada.

–No todos los que se apellidan Endo tienen que ver con el clan Endo. ¿Tienes la idea de la cantidad de gente que hay en Japón con ese apellido?–siseo la mujer sobando levemente su cien. –En realidad…Solo existe un asesino.

– ¿solo uno? Pero si les llaman clan es ilógico…–Repuso Kazemaru con una mano en su barbilla. Su abuela volvió a suspirar, ignorando ya las preguntas de su nieto para pasar a otro tema.

– ¿Cómo están la cosas el Tokio?–Le cuestiono la mayor, Ichirouta la miro desconcertada por el cambio tan repentino de tema pero igual no le dio mucha importancia.

–Se podría decir que bien abuela…nada fuera de lo normal–informo rápidamente el menor.

–A pesar de que tu y Ryuuji Vivian juntos Tokio está muy lejos de Kyoto…Cuídate mucho Kazemaru–susurro la mujer mayor acariciando sutilmente las menillas de su nieto, forjando en su rostro una dulce sonrisa de cariño y protección. –Recuerda también que tus guantes…no debes quitártelos nunca, ni siquiera enfrente de Ryuuji ¿lo has entendido bien?– Le pregunto de nuevo retirando el contacto de su rostro para volver a tomar las cosas con seriedad. El ojiambar sonrió cerrando sus ojos en señal de afirmación.

–Si abuela…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Este lugar…–Se cuestiono para sí mismo al verse en un lugar completamente vacío, lleno de una sombría y pesada oscuridad –¿Donde está esto?–Se volvió a preguntar en voz baja mientras uno de sus dedos era llevado a la boca mientras pensaba. Sus ojos ambarinos observaron todo con atención, no había nadie, nada…estaba solo…o al menos lo estuvo hasta que la silueta de un pequeño chico peliplata se hacía presente en la oscuridad, en sus manos tria consigo una sombrilla y su vestimenta solo de componía de un Hakama sencillo –Tu eres…–susurro en el aire mirando como el chico de cabellos platas sonreía y soltaba risas sutiles en el aire que resonaban en todo el lugar–¡Espera!–Le llamo el Ichirouta tratando de alcanzarlo, esa sonrisa, ese cabello se le hacían tan familiares.

Después de perseguirlo varios minutos por fin logro alcanzarlo tomándolo de uno de sus hombros para llamar su atención y ahí fue cuando se encontro con unos hermoso ojos verdes azulados y una sonrisa encantadora…tenia tanto tiempo sin verla, desde aquellos días de infancia.

– ¡Te odio Kazemaru! Porque…Tú no eres normal– inquiero el chico con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendidos escuchando nuevamente el ruido de la alarma que zumbaba en sus oídos, se tallo los ojos antes de reincorporarse encontrándose con el color canela del techo de su habitación–"un sueño"–Pensó para acto seguido girar su cuerpo con pereza, era domingo y definitivamente no tenia ánimos de levantarse. Se encontraba demasiado cansado con el viaje que había hecho a Kyoto para visitar a su abuela. –"No puedo creer que todavía lo recuerde"– Pensó con algo de melancolía, trayendo a su mente aquellos recuerdos de infancia que lo habían marcado muchas veces a lo largo de su crecimiento. Bostezo con fuerza estirando sus brazos, más un ruido llamo su atención con rapidez percatándose de que algo había bajo sus cobijas– ¿Quién eres?–pregunto rápidamente con un tono un poco amenazante.

– ¿Que clase de maestro del ocultismo eres siendo tan descuidado como para dejar que los invasores se acerquen así?–Sonrió Midorikawa acercándose al peliazul con una sonrisa divertida. Kazemaru solo se echo hacia atrás asustado por la repentina aparición de su primo bajo las sabanas. Un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentirla chocar contra otro cuerpo, son valentía crujió su quijada con nerviosismo volteando a ver a la persona que s encontraba debajo de sus sabanas sonriendo divertidamente.

– ¡Ho! ¿Así que kaze usa piyama de lunares para dormir?–Cuestiono el castaño portero boba e inocentemente enredado a un en las sabanas del ojiambar.

–…–Y entonces un simple silencio por parte del peliazul se hizo presente en la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro nuevamente mientras tomaba su desayuno tranquilamente, el susto de la mañana había sido suficiente por un día pero ¿a que persona "normal" se le ocurría invadir su cama como su fuera lo más natural del mundo? Claro solo a su excéntrico primo peliverde y su superior. Tomo un poco mas de arroaz con sus palillos llevándolos a su boca, al menos tenía un poco de tranquilidad en el desayuno.

–No sé cómo puedes ser tan despistado kaze–indico Midorikawa sirviendo un poco de café. – ¿Qué sucede si a Mamoru se le ocurre hace una vivita nocturna y tú no te das cuenta?–suspiro Midorikawa, esta vez pasándole un plato de sopa miso al de cabello cafés. Kazemaru solo se enrojeció mientras seguía comiendo su arroz. Definitivamente su tranquilidad había durado muy poco. –Por cierto Kaze… ¿le contaste a la abuela acerca de Mamoru?–cuestiono nuevamente Midorikawa. El de cabellos azules le miro con una leve gota en su cien algo nervioso.

–No…no lo hice

– ¡Bien! Porque la abuela te mataría si se entera que del decimotercer líder del clan Ichirouta está enamorado de un Endou.

– ¡Esta sopa de miso es deliciosa!–Espeto efusivo el portero. Kazemaru se atraganto con su comida al punto de casi morir ahogado, Midorikawa definitivamente no sabía cuando callarse la boca o el significado de la palabra prudencia.

–Un mensaje de texto–rio nervioso Kazemaru revisando su celular para librarse de esa conversación, Midorikawa alzo la ceja algo interesado por el mensaje al ver la cara de su primo tornarse algo seria.

– ¿Trabajo de nuevo?–cuestiono el peliverde en un suspiro. Ichirouta asintió rápidamente.

– ¿Tienes que salir pronto kaze?–menciono el de ojos chocolates con rapidez mientras terminaba de comer lo último de sus fideos.

–En una hora superior. –informo el peliazul mirando a un la dirección a la que tenía que dirigirse.

–En ese caso será mejor que te lleve–indico el portero sonriendo a lo que el ojiambar negó.

–Te lo encargo Mamoru yo tengo una cita con Hiroto y Kazemaru… cuida bien de Shirou–Susurro por último el peliverde tomando sus cosas con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Kazemaru al oír ese nombre solo pudo parpadear varias veces seguidas.

– ¿Como sabes que se trata de…?–mas no pudo terminar, su primo se había ido azotando con fuerza la puerta. –Creo que llevaba prisa por ver a Kiyama–sonrió nervioso el peliazul para posteriormente suspirar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Kazemaru sucede algo?–cuestiono Endo mientras su mirada de centraba en el trafico, el cual parecía haberse parado por lo que decidió apartar su vista del volante del automóvil que conducía. Kazemaru iba con la mirada perdía por el ventanal, mas al escuchar la pregunta del pelicafe no puedo evitar reacomodarse ene l asiento y mirar al mayor.

– ¡He! No, no pasa nada superior–Espeto con rapidez el de cabello azul negando con su cabeza, Endo torció su bica en una leve sonrisa observando fijamente al chico.

– ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?–volvió a susurrar Endou, Ichirouta abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por aquella afirmación del chico.

– ¿Por qué dice eso?–cuestiono alzando la ceja, Endo sonrió de forma inocente.

–Porque esta mañana parecías tener una pesadilla–Afirmo el portero mientras el tráfico comenzaba a moverse poniendo en marcha de nuevo y el auto avanzaba de igual forma.

–Soñé sobre algo que paso hace mucho tiempo…–confeso el peliazul mordiendo levemente sus labios, aquel sueño lo había inquietado de sobremanera.

– ¿Hace mucho?–repuso Mamoru mirándolo de reojo. El ojiambar asintió llevando su mano a su barbilla.

–Cuando estaba en primera…veraz soñe con un compañero de clases, de hecho tu lo conoces…tal vez nunca me viste hablar con él o siquiera dirigirle la palabra pero…el fue mi primer amigo…lamentablemente nos distanciamos–Explico el menor mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire en sus labios–El era hijo de los lideres y protectores del templo Fubuki…pero él una vez me dijo que me odiaba…me odiaba por no ser normal, porque yo lo hice ser anormal, nunca comprendí del todo sus palabras pero; Realmente me entristecí cuando él dijo eso i pudiera explicarlo diría que es algo como la típica frase de televisión…"El corazón me duele"–susurro en un leve suspiro–Algo así. Y entonces trate de olvidarlo aunque seguía viéndolo en el colegio no era fácil y también pensé que era cierto que yo no era normal…

– ¿Sabes?–Le interrumpió el mayor. Kazemaru lo miro de perfil prestándole atención, en parte se sentía un tanto iluso por contar algo tan patético como aquello a una persona como lo era Mamoru–Se dice que tenemos pesadillas para que al despertar podamos sentirnos aliviados después de todo cuando despiertas puedes pensar ¡Ha que bueno solo era un sueño!–Explico con una sonrisa el de la banda naranja, Ichirouta sonrió de forma melancólica recargando su cabeza en el ventanal del auto.

–Tal vez no tenga mucho significado…pero ese sueño…

–Kaze…por tus poderes has sido diferente a los demás desde que naciste, eso te da habilidades especiales sueños premonitorias por ejemplo, así que no debes preocuparte–Indico de forma tenue mientras trataba de subir sus ánimos, Kazemaru negó con su cabeza mientras volvía enfocar su mirada a la carretera.–¿pasa algo kaze?

–Nada…es solo que ella dijo que no era normal–Repuso Kazemaru de nuevo agachando su mirada. Mamoru freno el auto de repente para tomar al chico del mentón y hacer que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

–Kaze… ¿Que crees tú que es normal?–menciono cerca de su rostro clavándole fijamente sus ojos chocolates en los dorados del menor.

– ¿Co…como…todos los demás?–susurro el pelilargo con nerviosismo en su voz.

– ¿Tal vez ese chico fue tu primer amor no?–susurro Endou mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba superficialmente los labios del peliazul que entreabrió un poco la boca para tratar de decir algo mas fue interrumpido nuevamente–Cuando tu corazón está herido no sale sangre, por eso tu cuerpo no sabe dónde y por que duele... los sueños son importantes para decirnos como fue herido nuestro corazón.–Resoplo con suavidad mientras dejaba el contacto que mantenía con el peliazul el cual se sonrojo alejándose del mayor. –Hemos llegado…–Indico, el pelilargo parpadeo varias veces mirando expectante que ya estaban en el lugar indicado.

–Muchas gracias Superior Mamoru–Sonrió algo nervioso bajando del auto mirando el gran hospital que estaba frente a él.

– ¿Kazemaru te parece si vamos a comer cuando termines?–Pregunto emocionado el portero. El menor rio nuevamente.

–Pero no se cuento tiempo voy a tardar y no quiero molestarlo superior–se justifico Kazemaru buscando una rápida excusa para que el chico no se quedara ahí y perdiera su tiempo con él, lo más seguro es que tuviera cosas que hacer esa tarde y no quería molestarlo.

–No hay problema…hoy no tengo practica…

–Pero…

–Kazemaru…ya que eres tú a quien espero no me importa en absoluto…–susurro nuevamente con una gran sonrisa. Ichirouta asintió dándose la vuelta para ingresar al hospital –¡ADIOS!–Grito el mayor moviendo sus brazos con fuerza de arriba abajo. El ojiambar rio con una gota en sus cien. A veces Mamoru podía ser muy optimista. –Estar cerca hace más fácil ayudarlo si es necesario–susurro al viento y para el mismo observando la silueta del chico peliazul desaparecer tras las puertas automáticas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–"Shirou Fubuki líder actual del templo Fubuki, edad 16 años, familia: sus padres murieron a las 12 años, tiene un hermano gemelo, y mantiene una relación con Goenji Shuuya hace tres días se desmayo en la escuela y no ha despertado desde ese día…fue encontrado por" ¡Ryuuji! –Grito la ultimo después de haber estado leyendo el documento que le habían enviado por mail–así que por eso Ryuuji lo sabia él y Hiroto lo encontraron"–volvió a pensar en voz baja buscando la habitación de su ex amigo de infancia. En parte en leer el documento le dolía, no por el hecho de la situación que pasaba si no porque se dio cuenta que no puedo estar con él cuando perdió a sus padres…no había hecho nada para ayudarle y eso en parte le remordía la conciencia. –la ciencia ni los médicos han podido explicar sus síntomas–susurro mientras la mirada de las enfermeras lo miraban atentamente como si se tratase de algún personaje famoso y guapo que no acostumbraban a ver al hospital, Claro el Ichirouta ni siquiera lo noto oba concentrado en el caso que tenía en manos. Abrió la puerta del hospital cerrando sus ojos y lanzando un gran suspiro –"no siento ninguna energía espiritual"– Pensó mientras abría los ojos mirando fijamente el cuerpo inmóvil del peliplata en aquella camilla. –"Ni siquiera pensamientos…".

Camino lentamente hacia la silla que había a su lado mientras en su mirada se reflejaba un sentimiento se nostalgia pura, Shirou había cambiando mucho…demasiado y para bien. Cerro sus ojos juntos ambas manos, trataría con el primer método para saber que era lo que tenia, tardo varios minutos en lo mismo recitando varias frases que se usaban comúnmente en el exorcismo mas todo parecía inútil.

–"No puedo Exorcizar nada…si no hay Rabia o daño espiritual tendré que preguntárselo personalmente aunque no es difícil separar mi conciencia de mi cuerpo…Pero el entrar al corazón de otra persona veamos si guarda algún recuero de mi sería fácil entrar en su mente pero…."–Pensó el pelilargo mientras posaba una de sus manos en la frente del peliplata suspirando profundamente–"Probablemente no me recuerde"–susurro por ultimo mientras la mitad de su cuerpo se dejaba caer sobre el peliplata hundiéndose lentamente en la inconsciencia de la mente del de piel pálida.

Parpadeo varias veces mientras las puntas de sus pies llegaban a tocar el piso, vio de nuevo oscuridad mientras se encontraba un poco desorientado –He conseguido entrar sin muchos problemas…esperaba más rechazo de parte esto es extraño–susurro con clama mientras comenzaba a observar todo detenidamente–Donde estará la conciencia de Shirou…–repuso nuevamente mientras buscaba a su alrededor, camino un poco mas hasta encontrarse con una gran puerta de metal con acabados plateados y esmeradlas perfectamente limpia debajo de sus pies, lo curioso fue como una esquina de esta estaba completamente quebrada, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la escena que vio a los pocos segundos…esa escena donde aprecia a el junto a Shirou cuando jugaban juntos–¡Se acuerda de mi!–Resoplo sorprendió mas no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo cuando la escena se esfumo–Debe tener otro sueño–indico para darse la vuelta encontrándose con otra escena, una que el chico no debía tener, se encontraba de nuevo el a la edad de nueva años con un perrito lastimado en brazos, su cabello azul se encontraba desarreglado mientras varios chicos visiblemente mayores que él lo estiraban y empujaban, el se había rehusado a soltar al cachorro ya que esos chicos querían maltratarlo por juzgarlo como "inútil" mas él no lo pudo soltar ocasionando tres golpes más y dos bofetadas que dejaron marca por un buen tiempo, los chicos lo habían seguido golpeando bajo patadas y groserías, sabía que era un sueño que el ya no era un niño pero a un le dolía. A los lejos puedo vislumbrar al peliplata observándolo desde un gran árbol, claro que en ese entonces no lo había visto pero la posición en donde estaba ahora podía verlo perfectamente. –"Shirou a un recuerda algo que paso hace mucho tiempo"–pensó al observar al chico acercarse con timidez ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que se quitara la sangres de los golpes.

Su mirada se amenizo observando como esa escena desaprecia y otra más salía relucir a su izquierda y nuevamente aprecia el jugando con pájaros junto al peliplata cerca del templo Fubuki y un pequeño chico de ojos negros y cabello negro sentado cerca de ambos observándolos fijamente. Siguió observando al ver como el pequeño peliplata de ojos verdes brincaba varias pasos haciendo que la escena se desvaneciera como si fuera ondas en el agua.

–Espera…–Anuncio el peliazul tomando al pequeño del hombro el cual volteo a mirarlo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

–Yo odio a Kazemaru…Por que no es normal…porque me hizo enamorarme del cuando era niño…por que se alejo de mí…–Sonrió nuevamente el chico, Kazemaru dilato los ojos llevando una de sus manos a su boca sin poder creer aquello. Negó varias veces con su cabeza tratando de concentrarse. – ¿Quién eres tú?–Le volvió a cuestionar el de ojos verdes. Kazemaru suspiro agachándose a su altura.

–Probablemente no lo entiendas…Pero yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta.

–mmm ¿Kazemaru?

–Llevas 4 días durmiendo si no despiertas tu cuerpo morirá–le revelo el mayor mientras acariciaba su mejilla, en un acto de reflejo el chico peliplata se alejo de él mirándolo incrédulo.

–Mentiroso tú no eres Kazemaru…Kazemaru está aquí…el es Kazemaru–Se negó el chico menor. Kazemaru observo como a su lado de nuevo se hacía presente su imagen de cuando era más pequeño.

–Te equivocas ese niño es…–trato de explicar el pelilargo.

– ¡MENTIROSO!–vocifero el peliplata apretando sus ojos y manos. Kazemaru observo como una estela y varias líneas y víboras inquitas de oscuridad se movían a su alrededor atacándolo y enredando sus brazos con fuerza – ¡Mi Kazemaru está aquí! ¡Aquí!.

–Por favor escúchame este mundo es un sueño, tu ahora tienes 16 años–Trataba de explicar el mayor mas fue imposibilitado al sentir como una de esa víboras negras enredaban su cuello estrangulando–Shi…Shirou Trataba de llamarlo para hacerlo reaccionar mas todo parecía completamente inútil.

– ¿Por qué no puedo vivir mi sueño?–cuestiono el peliplata acercándose al chico del pelo azul mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes. El ojiambar lo observo con dificultad sintiendo como el oxigeno faltaba cada vez más a sus pulmones. –Mi sueño es más divertido que el mundo real dime… ¿por que solo yo? ¿Por qué solo yo debo sufrir?– Resoplo el menor sollozando con fuerza. El ojiambar recito unas cuantas frases haciendo que el agarre en su cuello y manos disminuyera un poco más a un la mente de Shirou lo seguía atacando.

–"Debo tener cuidado si daño algo aquí dañare su mente"–Pensó mientras poco a poco la oscuridad iba apoderándose del. Pero tal vez se lo merecía por haber hecho sufrir así al peliplata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viento soplo con fuerza meciendo sus castaños cabellos, su mirada se encontraba cerrada mientras su cuerpo permanecía estático y su brazos cruzados. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro.

–Kazemaru en verdad es muy amable–susurro tomando un cigarro de su pantalón para encenderlo, al dar la primera bocanada de aire estiro su brazo sin ninguna razón aparente mas en el reflejo del auto se pudo ver perfectamente la silueta de un hermoso halcón negro que se posaba en su antebrazo el cual voló a los pocos segundos solo notándose en las sombras del pavimento y el auto –Por Favor ve ayudar a Ichirouta…–susurro ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo –Pensar que esa fatal gentileza a un existe en este día y época, Definitivamente eres muy divertido Kazemaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–"Shirou no quiere despertar…pero ¿Por qué?"–Se cuestiono mentalmente el peliazul mientras sus ojos poco a poco estaban siendo cerrados por la oscuridad, se quería mover pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no pida hacer nada por temor a dañar la mente del peliplata.

Una gran ave se hizo presente Kazemaru la observo incrédulo mientras esta destruía toda la oscuridad y víboras negras a su alrededor, el aleteo del halcón resonó en todo el lugar ocasionando que un grito desesperado del chico peliplata saliera de su garganta.

– ¡Shirou!–Llamo preocupado el ojiambar corriendo enseguida al chico al ver como este había caído de rodillas tapando su mirada. Kazemaru observo todo a su alrededor donde todo parecía sucumbir bajo imágenes donde el mismo chico de cabello blanco de ojos negros se hacia presente.

–"_Shuuya te amo"_

Fue una de las frases que mas resonó en aquel lugar. Su mirada fue enfocada a la derecha donde una escena de lo más controversial y cruel se hacía presente.

–"_¡suéltenme por favor ya no más!"– rogaba el peliplata mientras lo sostenían del cabello y lloraba, su manos se encontraban amarradas sin posibilidad de moverse mientras alguien lo azotaba contra una pared de un oscuro callejón. –… ¡Basta!...por favor ya no mas…–sollozo nuevamente mordiendo su boca al sentir como lo despojaban de su ropa. ""_

–"_sujétalo bien"_

–"_Me hieren… Auxilio"–_Resonó nuevamente en el lugar, Kazemaru no podía creer lo que veía no podía y por más que lo intentara no podía cambiar absolutamente nada porque todo era un recuerdo.

–"_Pero que aburrido, mejor hagamos algo más divertido ¿sí?"– habló uno de los sujetos que se encontraban agrediendo al peliplata al aire mientras se acercaba al desprotegido menor que a un sollozaba y sangraba de su boca. El sujeto Volvió a sonreír de lado para enderezar al de ojos Verdes y estirar sus piernas todo lo abierto posible, soltando un silbido al exponerlo por completo. Para que Shirou no cerrara las piernas apoyó sus rodillas en cada pie de éste. _

–"…_Déjenme…por favor"— volvió a suplicar mientras se removía como podía bajo el aprisionamiento de las rodillas sin poder moverse siquiera._

_El chico que lo había sometido de una estocada y sin preparación alguna se había insertado en la entrada del Peliplata provocándole un dolor tan agudo e indescriptible que pensó morir por varios segundos. Al despertar de un letargo que le pareció eterno no había lugar de su anatomía que no estuviera marcada en dolor y sufrimiento; derramando lágrimas de frustración por comprender tan tarde lo que había pasado, el chico pandillero estaba sobre él sin cuidado embistiéndolo como animal, sometiéndolo contra el duro y frío piso bajo su piel. De sus labios no salía nada, ni el aliento, sus ojos recreaban ilusiones en las paredes lúgubres y ningún tendón o músculo respondía, su cerebro se sometió en un coma falso y lo obligó a estar en otro lugar… sólo que cada asquerosidad dicha en su oído, cada torturante sensación, todo, todo iba siendo grabado paso por paso para que jamás fuera olvidado.__ Se arrepentía tanto…_

_Cada empuje del mayor contra sus paredes era desgarrador, como si le abriera la carne con un cuchillo lleno de espinas. El de pandillero de cabello negro sólo sonreía y se burlaba como un bastardo, mordiéndole la mejilla._

–"…_basta"—lloro nuevamente. Lloraba de impotencia de amargura de dolor…. Pero lamentablemente sus palabras nunca fueron escuchadas—"Shuuya… lo siento tanto"—pensaba mientras se arrepentía de haberse negado a que Goenji le acompañara a casa después de que se había propasado un poco con él._

–Pensé que esas cosas solo ocurrían en libros o televisión–susurro el peliplata abrazándose a su mismo. El pelilargo salió de su letargo acercándose al peliplata para limpiar varias de sus lágrimas. –Creo que eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo…Pero todos reían "Como has sido un chico tan bueno jugaremos algo diferente la próxima vez "eso dijeron…Pero Para mí la muerte es mejor que su juego…decepcione a Shuuya, ya no estoy limpio…yo trate de olvidarlo pero…No podía dejar que Atsuya de enterara y menos Goenji… ¡Pero! Los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse y entonces solo pude hacer todo lo que podía para olvidar, pero sin importar cuánto intentaba de olvidarlo todos hablaban, lo repetían una y otra vez, parecían que sus caras sonrientes decían "lo sabemos todo" y se burlaban de mi, dolía demasiado y yo cada noche al irme a dormir rogaba que no despertase nunca más…El derecho de arruinar la felicidad de otros, de destruir la vida ye l futuro de alguien nadie debería tenerlo…pero es tan común.

–Shirou…–susurro Kazemaru abrazándolo con fuerza, el chico se acomodo baja su regazo sollozando a un mas en el proceso.

–Cada día pensaba–susurro con la voz entrecortada y baja el peliplata–En lo estupendo que sería si pudiera soñar para siempre…olvidar todo y a todos y entonces Kazemaru siempre aparecía en mis sueños… A pesar de que amo a Shuuya, tu siempre estás en mi sueños, Kazemaru mi primer amor…el chico que amaba siempre amable y sonriente, en ese entonces era muy chico para decirte lo mucho que te amaba pero…yo siempre decía que te odiaba y que no eras normal para llamar tu atención, pero entonces te pusiste triste y yo te herí Kazemaru…por eso decidí alejarme de ti.

–No lo hiciste Shirou…–susurro el pelilargo acariciando sus cabellos–No soy tu y no entiendo el dolor por el que estas pasando, pero conozco el dolor que Shuuya, los doctores y tu hermano sienten.

–Kazemaru…–Resoplo con sus mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas frotando sus ojos para tratar de retornarlas.

–Escúchame Shirou…No puedes cambiar el pasado, sin importar cuánto te esfuerces… no puedes retroceder el tiempo–sonrió débilmente el pelilargo, Shirou calmo un poco sus sollozos mirándolo fijamente–la única persona que puede cambiar tu futuro eres tu Fubuki, nadie más. Estoy seguro de que cuando tu hermano y Shuuya se enteren de lo que pasó se sentirán tristes pero…estarán más tristes si tu duermes para siempre, y yo…yo también estaré triste Shirou. –susurro poniendo se pie junto con el peliplata sin quietarle la mirada de sus ojos, el halcón se podo en su hombro sin mucho ruido mientras el pelilargo estiraba su mano para que el de ojos verdes la tomara–todos te están esperando por favor despierta…

–Gracias Kazemaru…–susurro el peliplata desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad, Kazemaru sonrió cerrando sus ojos para regresar a la realidad.

Abrió sus ojos parpadeando observando el rostro del peliazul que despertaba justo al mismo tiempo que el. Sus ojos a una tenían rastros de lágrimas y sus labios y garganta le ardían demasiado.

–Bueno días Shirou…–Le recibió el de cabello largo. Shirou sonrió tomando su mano. –Alguien más te espera…–Indico mientras el pelirosa menor de los Fubuki se tiraba sobre su regazo y Goenji se acercaba a verlo tomando su otra manos libre.

Kazemaru solo sonrió despidiéndose con una seña y saliendo del hospital mientras iba por los pasillos una duda sacudió su cabeza con rapidez. –"De donde rayos salió ese pájaro"–Pensó para suspirar nuevamente y dirigirse a donde se encontraba su superior con una gran carga fuera de sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Ya veo un rival amoroso ha aparecido ¿he?–recito al aire con los ojos cerrados observando como la sombra del halcón volvió a posarse en su hombro y desaparecer de nuevo.

–Kazemaru el tiempo se acaba….

_**Fin del Capitulo 2**_

Continuara….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien hasta aquí este segundo capitulo que se supone debería haber estado para el viernes pero el capitulo se extendió demasiado casi el doble, muchas disculpas por eso, en fin las historias se irán entrelazando poco a poco y bueno Shirou tiene un papel muy importante al final y al comienzo de lo que creo será la secuela y también pienso que muchos misterios se resuelven poco a poco y la personalidad retorcida de cierto personaje se deja ver cada vez mas. En fin el próximo capitulo lo tendré para el viernes igual titulo "Yuuto Kidou" donde habrá lemon (¿?) Espero leerlos en el próximo capitulo a y les dedico este capitulo a MidorikawaXRyuuji SionFujimori y EndouKida que como los adoro XD Recuerden que cualquier duda sugerencia y comentario serán bien recibidos hasta la porxima y recuerdes que sus comentarios son los que impulsan a una autora a seguir escribiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 3: "Yuuto Kidou"**_

_Las promesas son peores que las mentiras, porque te hacen creer soñar y por ultimo llorar. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sus ojos rojos detrás de unas delgadas gafas de cristal observaban consternado al hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros que lo miraba atentamente, no sabía para que había sido llamado pero lo que ahora escuchaba esta mucho más allá de una simple reunión como representante y presidente del grupo Kidou.

– ¿Qué quieres decir Kageyama?–cuestiono con rapidez observándolo mordazmente, Yuuto a sus 19 años era un completo genio y nadie lo podía engañar con facilidad y escuchar que el legado de su padre estaba prácticamente en banca rota tenía que ser una mentira.

–El presidente de esa sociedad no es nadie más que tu flamante pareja ¿sorprendido Yuuto? Tu padre siempre pensó que el permitir este noviazgo por el que Fudou se obsesiono seria una ventaja pero ya ves que no. –susurro un hombre mayor de cabello negro tomado en una coleta baja, sonriendo de forma tan cínica que solo hizo que el chico de ojos rojos lo inundara la impotencia.

–Todo lo que dice es mentira Akio el nunca…

– ¿Nunca que? No me hagas reír que sabes bien que estas con el por que prácticamente tu padre te obligo antes de morir y además después de todo soy tu tutor legal al igual que fui la persona de mas confianza de tu padre si te lo digo es porque es cierto– Repuso el mayor entregándole una carpeta con todos los informes. El de rastas observo detenidamente los dichosos movimientos hechos en contra de los Kidou. –Deberías convencer a Fudou de que deje las finanzas de la compañía de tu padre en paz, a menos claro que quieras ver a tu hermana retorcerse de dolor y con lo caras que son sus medicinas, eres listo para entender que pasara si no pagamos su cara tratamiento ¿no Yuuto?

– ¡Eres un maldito! ¿Cómo te atreviste?–Alzo la voz el joven apretando sus puños con impotencia– ¡Tu notaste los movimientos desde hace meses y no dijiste nada!–Le reclamo exaltado, Kageyama solo torció una sonrisa en señal de maldad alzando los hombros sin prestarle atención al chico. Kidou apretó su quijada saliendo del lugar azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Durante el viaje Kidou había podía analizar todos los movimientos de la sociedad que se había creado, pudo reconocer cada uno de los movimientos como obra de Fudou, a lo largo del tiempo había logrado descifrarlos y reconocerlos con facilidad. Era más que obvio que todo movimiento de esa sociedad en contra del eran obra suya. Dolido y lleno de rabia llego a la mansión que compartía de mala manera con el de ahora largo cabello castaño y mechas blancas esperando que este no estuviera ahí, lo mejor era calmarse y tratar de pensar las cosas antes de enfrentarlo ya que una pelea solo traería consecuencias nada agradables conociendo el temperamento del de ojos verdes.

Bien parecía que el destino conspiraba en su contra pues al abrir la puerta el pelicafe lo esperaba al pie de la escalara.

–Llegas tarde Yuuto…Dime ¿como sigue haruna?–Cuestiono con tranquilidad Akio. Kidou solo apretó sus puños solo de imaginarse toda la hipocresía que escupían sus labios ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle por su hermana cuando el mismo estaba tratando de acabar con ellos? Sin más Decidió pasar de largo hacia su habitación tragándose todo lo que quería decir, ocasionando así que un temblor se situara en sus manos producto de toda la tensión que acumulaba mientras apretaba los informes que Kageyama le había dado en sus manos. Akio alzo la ceja sin entender del todo la actitud del de rastas, logrando interceptarlo justo antes de que este entrara a la habitación.

–Te Estoy hablando Yuuto… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?–Le cuestiono nuevamente tomándolo de la muñeca. El Ojirubi levanto la mirada afiliándola contra el de ojos verdes que a un se encontraba algo perdido por lo que había pasado.

– ¿Usted debería saberlo no? Presidente Fudou –Menciono Kidou con indignación y un sarcasmo tan marcado que casi podía ser palpable. – ¿Porque ese es el título que tienes en esa sociedad no? o tal vez te quedaría mejor el titulo de traidor miserable ¿cual prefieres?

–Con que eso–Repuso como si nada el de mechas alzando los hombros– ¿Quien te dijo Kageyama? Me aseguro de que te lo informo tan amablemente como es costumbre del–resoplo con el mismo cinismo del que era dueño desde chico.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?–Resoplo kidou bajando la mirada, se sentía más que traicionado, se sentía destrozado por lo que estaba pasando –Sabes que mi padre acaba de fallecer, que mi hermana esta en el hospital o que ¿planeas llevar a la quiebra la empresa de mi padre? Sabiendo aun que mi hermana requiere cuidados especiales… ¿es eso Akio?

–Dejarnos en la calle es un término muy feo Yuuto, además te recuerdo que eres mi pareja y que yo jamás sería capaz de dejar a tu hermana la cual respeto sin cuidados y en cuanto a kageyama y tu padre no me digas que te duele dejarlos en la calle después de todo lo que te hicieron, no seas hipócrita querido. –Repuso Akio con una sonrisa aun tanto fría y cruel.

–Lo mismo podría decir de ti ¿no crees? Tan solo dime ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? A un me odias tanto… ¿tanto así me quieres fastidiar en la vida? ¿Es por lo de Sakuma?–Le Reclamo kidou mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando. Su furia ya se había desembocado y nadie lo podría hacer racionalizar eso era seguro – ¿a un crees que te fui infiel? ¡No sabes las veces que me arrepiento de no haberlo sido! Al menos así encontraría justificación a lo que estás haciendo. –Repuso el de rastas sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Akio, a un no podía creer que el chico haya creído aquella mentira tan grande que había inventado kageyama donde le afirmaba al de mechas que él le había sido infiel con el que fue su mejor amigo y de quien se vio obligado a separase debido al egoísmo de su padre, kageyama y Fudou. Por su culpa Sakuma se había quedado solo y lo habían separado del.

– ¡Y todavía eres tan cínico para negarlo!–le devolvió de forma exaltada Akio, el cual comenzaba a molestarse mas y mas a tal punto de que la servidumbre al escuchar las voces subidas de tono procuraron salir del lugar a toda prisa.

– ¡Si lo niego! ¿No logras ver que todo fue una mentira? Jamás me dejaste explicarte lo que realmente paso ¿pero sabes? Ya no tiene caso y ahora ¡Ahora si te seré infiel! Te seré infiel con todo hombre y mujer que se cruce en mi camino, para que así puedas tener motivos para esta estupidez sin sentido que orquestaste. – Dicto el de lentes mirándolo fijamente, el odio al fin se había apoderado del, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar cuando sintió en su mejilla el impacto de una fuerte bofetada que casi le volteo el rostro.

–Será mejor que te calles y entres a la habitación–susurro Akio con la mirada gacha–No quiero escuchar tus idioteces–Ordeno nuevamente. Kidou solo llevo su mano a la mejilla para volver a observarlo con más coraje que antes.

– ¿No quieres?–cuestiono de forma baja el de rastas– ¿Qué crees? ¡Me importa un Bledo lo que quieras! Por mi puedes irte por un acantilado y morirte… ¡estoy harto de soportarte! Tu arrogancia me enferma, no has dejado de ser el mismo hipócrita remilgoso que conocí. ¡No eres mejor que ninguno de nosotros, eres una basura!–Volvió a gritar kidou con fuerza, Esta vez el golpe que recibió en el estomago fue automático ocasionando al tiempo que se quedara sin aire, cortando su respiración hasta hacerlo doblarse de dolor y caer de rodillas al piso.

–Eres un Idiota que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca–Espeto con enojo Akio repartiendo varias patadas en el estomago de kidou. El ojirubi solo entrecerraba uno de sus ojos crujiendo sus dientes, no le daría el placer al chico de verlo sollozar de dolor, lamentablemente debido a su testarudez solo sintió como era jalado de la mitad de su cabello ocasionando esta vez un grito de dolor que hizo al de mechas sonreír – ¿Por qué no te evitas dolores innecesarios?–cuestiono, mas el de rastas no respondió apenas se sostenía con dificultad de un costado. Akio tiro de él para llevárselo casi a rastras a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Lo tiro a la cama con fuerza posándose sobre él, sin quitarle aquella verde mierda intensa de sus ojos. Kidou cerró los ojos esperando lo peor mas cualquier cosa que pudiese venir fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta que llamo la atención de ambos castaños.

–Señor Fudou disculpe pero…–Resonó detrás de la puerta la voz de una joven sirvienta aclamando su atención–Tiene una llamada.

–diles que estoy ocupado ahora–Resoplo con fastidio Akio mientras una de sus manos cubrían la boca de kidou.

–Dijeron que es urgente–alego la sirvienta detrás de la puerta–Se trata de la salud de  
Haruna.–indico nuevamente la mucama ocasionado que la atención de Kidou fuera enfocada de inmediato en aquellas palabras tratando de reincorporarse. El de mechas sonrió, al parecer ya tenía como castigar al ojirubi por su insolencia.

–Tomare la llamada en mi despacho puedes retirarte–Ordeno nuevamente el de mechas mientras sometía de nuevo la cabeza del de rastas a la cama quien luchaba desesperado por tener noticias de su hermana–Me temo que no Yuuto…tómalo como un pequeño estimulante para que de ahora en adelante pienses mejor en lo que haces y dices–Repuso levantándose del chico no sin antes robarle un beso salvaje que el de rastas se negó mordiendo uno de los labios del de mechas el cual solo sonrió limpiándose la comisura de sus labios que se habían manchado de sangre. –No intentes salir la puerta permanecer con llave y tal vez solo tal vez mañana me digne a darte algún detalle de la salud de tu hermana, depende de mí humor–Resoplo por ultimo saliendo de la habitación, dejando al ojirubi indignado y humillado.

La noche transcurrió de forma fría, cortante y lenta para el de rastas que adolorido y con angustia no pudo dormir si quiera un poco esa noche, maldecía Akio, maldecía a su padre y a kageyama por el hecho de cómo prácticamente lo habían forzado a vivir esa situación en la que ahora estaba. La mañana se hizo presente al momento en que varios rayos del sol chocaban en su rostro, sus ojos se cerraron un poco mientras su cuerpo se abrazaba con fuerza a la almohada que tenía en sus piernas. Escucho como la puerta se abrió dándose cuenta que al fin el ojiverde había hecho acto de presencia con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos.

–Luces fatal kidou…–resoplo sentándose en la cama y poner la bandeja a su lado– ¿no pasaste linda noche?...oye al menos un buenos días ¿no?–Le extendió el vaso de jugo que fue rechazado rápidamente por el de rastas.

–Eres un maldito Akio…Mi hermana ¿Cómo esta?–Pregunto reincorporándose un poco, la ansiedad se reflejaba en su hermoso rostro y ojos rubíes que clamaban por al menos una palabra de aliento del estado de su hermana.

–Sigues sin aprender por lo que veo–suspiro el de mechas cruzando sus piernas–Tal vez mañana sea mejor decirte lo que le paso a tu adorada haruna ¿no?

– ¿Le paso?...Por favor Akio dime no puedes ser tan cruel–Pidió Kidou nuevamente con voz ahogada y melancólica. Mas el rostro frio y sin emociones del chico fue su respuesta–por favor Akio te lo ruego dime que le paso a mi hermana…dímelo–Le rogo Kidou mientras varias lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y sus ojos rojos se cristalizaban sin poder evitarlo. Se aferro al cuello del chico prácticamente besándolo en forma de ruego buscando que le dijera algo de la información que su corazón anhelaba. Sus lágrimas mojaran las mejillas del ojiverde el cual lo separo de él mirándolo a los ojos.

–Vamos Yuuto toma tu desayuno…anda…–Le repitió con la voz tenue Fudou–Te hará bien–El de rastas al ver que ni eso lograba hacer ceder a su pareja decidió obedecerlo con tal de saber algo de haruna. –Bien Hecho…–indico Akio acariciando el rostro del chico que comenzó a beber el juego que el menor le había ofrecido –Tengo un asunto que arreglar Vuelvo en unas horas–Resoplo por último el de mechas saliendo por la puerta dejando a kidou de nuevo solo.

Yuuto sentía una enorme angustia en el alma, el solo ver los minutos del reloj que no avanzaban después de que el de ojos verde se marcho lo volvía loco; pequeños escalofríos comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo y al cabo de una hora una sensación chocante lo invadió. Sin explicarse como un ligero atisbo de placer comenzó a llenarle y un calor asfixiante eclipso poco a poco sus sentidos, pronto su piel se torno ultra sensible y la ropa comenzaba incomodarle, en un desesperado intento de sosegarse con dificultad se arrastro al baño, donde despojándose de todo se deslizo en la regadera, tratando de alejar esa sensación que era cada vez más fuerte, ¿Cómo era posible que empezara a sentir la necesidad de acariciarse, estando su hermana posiblemente hospitalizada?

Cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su propia piel, asustado corrió a refugiarse en la cama, donde el contacto con las sabanas reavivo la sensación que no era otra cosa que necesidad sexual, sentado Akio quien había regresado a la habitación se divertía con las reacciones de Kido. Mientras el ojirubi ajeno se debatía entre el dolor físico, el placer y la angustia.

– ¿Qué te sucede Yuuto? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?–Repuso con algo de burla el de mechas. Kidou mordió su labio ignorando las palabras del menor.

–Akio mi Hermana…–Cuestiono en un leve suspiro el de rastas centrándose en el tema que de verdad le interesaba. El de ojos verdes ocupo un lugar en la cama, provocando que Kidou se alejara, algo que obviamente el de mechas no permitió rompiendo la distancia entre ambos, beso con delicadeza el rostro maltratado del de rastas, que presentaba la mejilla hinchada por la bofetada de la noche anterior que el mismo le había dado.

A pesar de la protesta inicial el de ojos rojo se dejo hacer perdido en parte por el afrodisiaco que Akio le había dado en el jugo y en parte porque su estado emocional era confuso, poco a poco se entrego a las sensaciones que lo invadían, rindiéndose al de mechas que gustoso comenzó a deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa del de rastas.

Sus labios comenzaron a devorar su cuello, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sin ningún escrúpulo o vergüenza las piernas del ojirubi, el cual solo jadeaba y entreabría lo boca dejándose llevar por toda ese sanación en su cuerpo que no podida controlar por más que lo intentara.

–Akio…–Gimió por lo bajo al sentir como el menor comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo ahora desnudo y una de sus manos se situaban en su entrepierna, su boca se entretuvo con uno de sus dedos tratando de apagar las jadeos y espasmos de su boca, dedo que fue sustituido por la lengua del ojiverde que comenzó con un beso salvaje y asfixiante devorando por completo la boca de Kidou mientras sus caricias se aceleraban en la entrepierna del de rastas.

–Sabes kidou…si siempre cooperaras así todo será tan diferente…–susurro en su oído comenzando a bajar por su cuello hombros y clavículas dejando varias marcas en el camino y mordiendo de vez en cuando algún lugar que se le antojara. Ante cada mordida Yuuto no pida más que arquear su espalda y retorcerse de placer, buscando desesperado las sabanas a su lado para enredar sus manos en estas.

El ojiverde se entretuvo un rato jugando en su obligo mientras las caricias incrementaban cada vez más sobre su adorado ojo escarlata el cual lo complacía con fuertes y sonoros gemidos que escapaban sin tregua alguna de su garganta.

–…Mi hermana–Jadeo con fuerza el mayor de ambos para acto seguido cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y acomodarse mejor cuando Akio le dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar mirando de reojo las pupilas verdes y afiladas de su pareja quien solo lo tomo por su cabello sometiéndolo nuevamente para que mirara al frente, porque aunque le costaba admitirlo esa mirada que kidou le mandaba lo torturaba.

Sin esperar mucho se abrió paso del chico sin preparación en una sola estocaba, en parte el afrodisiaco había ayudado a dilatarlo bien y no era necesario que se hiciera más preparativos. La boca de kidou se abrió por completo al sentir como el menor le había penetrado de pronto dejando escapar un sonido sordo de sus labios, alzo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus cabellos eran estirados nuevamente y un hilo de saliva escapaba de sus labios comenzando a gemir con fuerza en cada estocada profunda y certera el que el ojiverde hacia.

–A…Akio…–Gimió de forma entrecortada el mayor. Akio sonrió recargando su cuerpo sobre la espalda del ojirubi para hacer más profunda la estocada que el chico había recibido. Una de sus manos se deslizo por la barbilla de kidou, acariciándole y delineando con uno de sus dedos sus labios que se abrieron de nuevo a causa de un nuevo gemido que afloraba en su garganta, cosa que fue aprovechada por Fudou para introducir sus dedos su boca y juguetear con su lengua.

Los gemidos, jadeos y envestidas de ese día siguieron por mucho tiempo. La droga que Akio le había dado el de rastas a fin de cuentas había hecho el efecto perfecto para que esa sucediera, Cuando ambos terminaron después de varias estocadas donde él se vino dentro del ojirojo.

Con la respiración entrecortada Yuuto sintió volver su cordura que momentáneamente le había abandonado, como pudo volteo su cuerpo a un adolorido buscando con su mirada la respuesta anhelada que esperaba desde el día anterior.

–Buen Chico Yuuto…creo que has pagado bien el precio de la información la cual no te hará muy feliz…–Resoplo Akio mirándolo fijamente con la mitad del cuerpo reincorporado. –Tu Hermana fue internada anoche de gravedad–Resoplo el ojiverde como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Kidou palideció sin poder creer aquellas palabras.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Debo ir a verla… ¿Porque eres tan ruin Akio? No tienes decencia eres un…

– ¡¿Pareces un disco Rayado sabias? Te lo vives preguntando el "porque" de todo cuando la respuesta es tan simple. –Indico el menor acercándose al ojirojo de nuevo quien cerró sus ojos con fuerza. –Además no hablemos de decencia Yuuto…dime que crees que diría tu hermana si supiera que mientras moría su intachable y perfecto hermano estaba gimiendo debajo de mi de lo lindo ajeno a su dolor…que vergüenza Yuuto.

Tras esas palabras Kidou Dilato sus pupilas como nunca antes lo había hecho, se había sentido asqueado y unas nauseas tremendas lo invadieron…mientras su corazón se desgarraba de dolor por la muerte de su hermana. Un ligero sollozo salió de sus labios sin tardar menos de 5 segundos en volverse un llanto desgarrador…_El efecto del estimulante se había ido al igual que su conciencia. _A un no podía creer lo maldito que había sido su pareja.

Necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir el funeral realizado en la mansión Kidou, Kageyama que dos días antes había amenazado con dejar desprotegido a su Hermana, se paseaba altivo recibiendo el pésame de la elite de Japón, si antes lo odiaba ahora la aborrecía, su tutor jamás se compadeció de su hermana y ahora fingía un dolor que estaba lejos de sentir. A su lado Akio representaba el papel De pareja perfecto dándole apoyo moral en todo momento, pero para él era un maldito hipócrita que odiaba más que al mismo kageyama; sus ex "amigos" le habían dado el pésame mas insustancial que pudiera recibir.

El panteón familiar albergaba a todos los Kidou, su Hermana no sería la excepción a pesar de las críticas de los demás. Aturdido por el dolor se dedico a observar como edificaban la tumba donde reposaría el cuerpo de su hermana, un mutismo impenetrable lo rodeaba desde que recuperara la conciencia y se alistara para el funeral. Cuando el ataúd fue trasladado al cementerio, Yuuto ni siquiera fue consciente que había tropezado y que Fudou le abrazaba ni de las rosas que llevaba en sus manos. Solo podía ver sin ver los rostros de los presentes, oír sin oír realmente al cura dándole la ultima bendición a su querida hermana, los clásicos susurros de la gente, todo era una bruma no importaba nada.

Las lágrimas era de lo único que se daba cuenta, el sabor salado era probado una y otra vez por sus labios. El ataúd por fin estuvo dentro del pozo y la tierra comenzó a caer sepultándolo lentamente. Era la última vez que físicamente Haruna estaría con él, los recuerdos Junto a ella pasaron en flash uno tras otro.

– ¡Haruna… no te vayas, no me dejes otra vez!..Hermana al fin estábamos juntos…–sollozo el ojirubi lanzándose como pudo al borde del hoyo lanzando las rosas y bañando con sus lágrimas el ataúd. Akio a su lado lo sostuvo rápidamente mientras el de rastas susurraba cuanto amaba a su Hermana. Era demasiado triste ver esa escena, los presentes conmovidos buscaban retirarse lo más rápido posible y fue el de mechas quien se llevo al mayor que producto del dolor había vuelto a desvanecerse.

El correr de los días no aminoro el dolor de Kido que se retrajo hasta el punto de no importarle nada, comía, bebía y realizaba todas las actividades que Akio le pedía, pero lo hacía como zombi, muchas personas podrían pensar que debería tratar de sobreponerse a la tragedia, después de todo su Hermana ya estaba muy enfermo y sabia cual era su destino, mas lo que ellos no sabían era que una gran parte de su dolor era debido a su pareja.

Kidou había vuelto a explotar la noche del entierro, gritándole a Fudou todo lo que su corazón sentía. Después de eso fue necesario sedarlo y no volvió a hablar voluntariamente.

– _¡Te odio Fudou, te detesto!, jamás pensé que pudiera odiar a alguien como te odio a ti–Había resoplado con odio el mayor, las palabras se le escaparon mientras cenaba junto al ojiverde, que no dijo nada de la explosión del de rastas– ¡contesta!–Exclamo el castaño derramando su copa de vino exaltado por la situación vivida._

–_Lo sé Yuuto y no puedo culparte–Resoplo el menor con un largo suspiro sin responder a la provocación, el ojirubi irritado lo tomo por el cuello en un intento por golpearlo. Fudou no lo impidió dejándose hacer._

– _¿Qué pasa, no vas a golpearme?, ¡es lo único que te falta hacer para destruirme aun más!–Grito exasperado el mayor sin poder controlarse– ¡¿ya no es divertido? ¿Qué pasa, porque no me golpeas, idiota?, ¡grandísimo imbécil ahora ya no se te antoja! Te culpo a ti Akio…te culpo a tu por todas mis desgracias._

–_Cálmate Yuuto te llevare a tu habitación–Susurro el de ojos verdes ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo para sostener a kidou que empezaba a llorar y a desvanecerse producto del ataque de nervios que estaba sufriendo_

– _¡Ahora que necesito que me dejes inconsciente! ¡Ahora no quieres maldito bastardo!, ¿que más te da?, ¡por tu culpa no pude despedirme de mi Hermana, perdí todo por lo que mi padre lucho!, unos golpes no serán tan malos como eso. No lo entiendo Akio a pesar de que al final yo siempre te ame; realmente me odias. Lo dude un tiempo pero ahora no me queda ninguna duda ¿para que me obligaste a seguir contigo después de separarme de sakuma? ¿Para que?_

El tiempo seguía pasando Kidou seguía más que perdido en un mundo, ni siquiera era la cuarta parte de lo que era hace apenas unas semanas, su ropa holgada, una de sus gafas estrelladas y su cabello ahora suelto era testigo de ello.

–Estoy arto…–Resoplo por primera vez el ojirubi en mucho tiempo levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a liberarse de una vez por todo de todos esos sentimientos que lo golpeaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba picoteando con el tenedor el platillo que tenia frente a él, en ese momento aunque se encontrara enfrente de su primo y su superior no podía dejar aquella mirada de preocupación que lo acompañaba desde esa mañana.

– ¿Kazemaru que te pasa?–Cuestiono el castaño mientras comía animadamente una de las papas fritas que tenia junto a su hamburguesa.

–Quita esa cara que si no siento que desperdicias el amor de Mamoru–Espeto Midorikawa tomando al peliazul del cuello el cuales solo sonrió nervioso sin quitar aquella Mirada de melancolía.

–Hace poco…–comenzó a relatar el oji ámbar desviando su mirada–vi como destruían un santuario en la ciudad, si lo piensas siempre desde su construcción esos santuarios han servido como sellos para mantener peligrosas y temibles entidades lejos, tanto el santuario como las lapidas que hay ahí abajo son un escudo dentro de esos espíritus…entonces si fue destruido eso solo…–Resoplo Kazemaru mordiendo su labios mientras sus manos se convertían en puños.

–Podría causar que esos indeseables y peligrosos espíritus se liberen…–Completo Endou dejando su comida de lado observando fijamente al Ichirouta, el cual seguía con la mirada desviada.

–Y eso solo traería dolor a la gente alrededor…–suspiro Kazemaru con la mirada baja y voz suave–Y lo peor es que no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo, siempre pasa lo mismo…siempre que veo a un santuario ser destruido me siento mal sobre ello.

– ¡Hey No empieces con eso de nuevo Kazemaru! Siempre encontrando nuevas cosas para preocuparte no tienes remedio–dijo con alevosía su primo pelinegro enredando sus brazos en su cuello mientras lo estrujaba un poco. Kazemaru solo sonrió nervioso imaginando lo más seguro que su primo había comido chocolate para estar tan efusivo. –Entiende esto Kazemaru…Los humanos solo tienen una vida y si es bueno preocuparse de cosas importantes no puedes dejar ir tu vida en tales banalidades, tu sabes que no puedes detener que los santuarios y templos sean destruidos…por lo que…–Explico Midorikawa separándose un poco del para apuntarlo –¡Por favor intenta y encuentra algo más productivo por lo cual preocuparte!–Menciono finalmente el de piel morena, Kazemaru sonrió. A veces era de gran ayuda el tener a esos dos a su lado alegrando en parte su día y su vida.

–Supongo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es comer tu hamburguesa, papas y malteada kaze…–Indico Endou con una gran sonrisa pasando al peliazul la malteada que recién habían llevado a la mesa. – ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy kaze? ¿Tienes trabajo?–cuestiono el castaño observando al pelilargo que comenzaba a comer su comida con tranquilidad.

–Bueno ahora que lo mencionas tengo que ir al templo Fubuki, en primer lugar para ver como sigue Shirou y en segundo lugar porque tengo un dibujo de tarea–Repuso con una mano en su mentón, Midorikawa alzo la ceja volteando a ver a Mamoru que había hecho el mismo gesto que su primo. Kazemaru inhalo aire para explicarles mejor–Ya que he estado ausente en todas las clases de arte por el trabajo el maestro me dio una tarea especial~–Cantanureo algo feliz el ojiambar, porque si había algo que le encantaba era el dibujar y el profesor le facilitaba amucho pasar su materia de artes al dejarle ese tipo de trabajos. No era que a él le gustara faltar pero generalmente cuando tenía que salir por cuestiones de su trabajo era en esas horas. –Regresare hasta tarde–Incido por ultimo bebiendo algo de su malteada. Midorikawa sonrió mientras con una servilleta limpiaba una mejilla del peliazul que se había manchado con cátsup.

– ¿Y que pasa con la cena?–Interrogo Midorikawa sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

–Bueno creo que como llegaras tarde Ryuuji no cenare o simplemente cenare fuera…Generalmente tus citas con Kiyama duran horas…–rio nervioso el peliazul

–Es que Hiro es la persona más caballerosa, hermosa, cordial y demás cosas bunas que pueda haber en el mundo–Menciono rápidamente Midorikawa llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas mientras en sus ojos se reflejaban destellos de felicidad. Ambos tanto el castaño como Kazemaru solo pudieron sentir una leve gota al más puro estilo anime posarse en sus cien–Lo que me preocupa es que tendrás que comer solo y eso será muy triste kaze…–Bufo nuevamente esta vez de forma calmada y sin exaltarse.

–Está bien Ryuuji…comeré solo no te preocupes por mi ¿sí?–menciono el peli cian ladeando su rostro y sonriendo.

– ¡No kaze! Estoy seguro que no comerás nada si te quedas solo–Dramatizo el de ojos negros ganándose varias miradas de las personas del restaurante.

– ¡Entonces! ¿Por qué no tenemos ambos una cena en mi casa? Aunque mi forma de cocinar no se compara a la de mido ¡estaré más que dispuesto de hacerla para ti kaze!~–Dijo Endo de forma emocionado mientras tomaba ambas manos del peliazul que solo se sonrojo riendo nerviosamente.

–No…tienes…–Iba a denegar el de ojos ámbar mas fue interrumpido por su primo.

– ¡Eso es genial! Si comes con Mamoru no tendré por que preocuparme kaze…–Repuso efusivo nuevamente el peliverde.

–Yo haría cualquier cosa por mi amada kaze…–Resoplo Endo con los ojos cerrados y dramatizando la cena. Kazemaru volteo a todos lados negando con sus manos al observar cómo la gente miraba su mesa insistentemente…pero al parecer los dos mayores no ayudaban mucho.

– ¡Ho dios mío! Paso a paso Mamoru se ganara el amor de Kazemaru…–vocifero el de piel morena en forma de canto.

–Ryuuji las personas nos están viendo…–Resoplo derrotado el peliazul sin poder hacer mucho al respecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–"_Es muy temprano todavía, por lo que es mejor que termines antes de que empiece a oscurecer… ¡Después de que termines te estaré esperando en casa como a eso de las 8 en punto con todo mi corazón lleno de amor!"_

–Realmente Ryuuji apoya al superior Mamoru con esto a veces me pregunto si solo es una broma de parte de ambos~–Susurro para el mismo el peliazul mientras se mantenía sentado en una banca justo frente al gran templo de los Fubuki. La verdad a veces las cosas dentro de sí con esas actitudes del castaño lo confundían demasiado, a veces no sabía si hablaban en serio o solo querían jugar con su persona. –Y además Existe la posibilidad de que Endo pertenezca a ese clan de asesinos…aunque–Sonrió apaciblemente mientras el viento movía sus largos cabellos junto al gran árbol que reposaba a su lado–Es imposible pensar que una persona tan amorosa como el pueda…–suspiro sin terminar la frase dedicándose a su dibujo mas su pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo–"Ese Trabajo en la torre de Tokio cuando invoco ese hechizo para protegerme…parecía como si pudiera controlar un tipo de magia"–Pensó recargando su mentón en una de sus manos–Me pregunto… ¿Que tipo de persona es en realidad el superior Endo?...–susurro de forma baja llevando ahora uno de sus mechones rebeldes detrás de su oído.

Esa duda tenía mucho tiempo invadiéndolo, de hecho le era demasiado pesado el hecho de vivir con ella diariamente y definitivamente gastaba mucha energía dándoles vueltas a todas las vanas y pocas opciones que podía tener aquel paradigma. Una fuerte energía espiritual golpeo su rostro haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran y que su cuaderno callera al suelo, se levanto de su lugar en busca de aquello que buscaba.

–"¿Que es este espíritu?"–Se cuestiono mentalmente mientras cerraba sus ojos, algo estaba oprimiendo su pecho y eso solo podía significar que no era algo bueno. A los poco segundo el viento volvió a soplar mientras con dificultad logro visualizar la silueta de un joven castaño que miraba al horizonte sosteniendo un arma en sus manos. – ¿Que piensas hacer?–Articulo el peliazul mientras tomaba la mano del ojirubi que lo miraba de forma ausente y con varias lagrimas en sus ojos–Kidou…–susurro justo al tiempo que en sus ojos comenzaba a pasar toda la vida del de rastas, inclusive los últimos momentos mas dolorosos en su vida. Pudo sentir su angustia, su frustración, su ira…sus deseos de muerte. Todo tan palpable…Kazemaru solo deseo llorar y retorcerse con el dolor que se había aglomerado en su pecho que era el mismo que debía sentir el chico ojirubi frente a él.

Generalmente Kazemaru no lograba ver ese tipo de cosas al conocer o tocar gente común el calle, pero aquel deseo y dolor era tan palpable que ni siquiera sus guantes pudieron evitar que viera todas esas imágenes tan dolorosas. Sin saber en que momento sus ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos derramando lagrimas sin poder parpadear, sus labios semi abiertos solo podían profanar el odio que sentía a la humanidad y la imagen de una chica peliazul de cabello corto tirada en un charco de sangre con miles de pétalos de cerezo alrededor se mostraba en sus pupilas.

–No interfieras…no me detengas…–fueron las palabras frías y sin vida que salieron de los labios del de rastas que observaba indiferente al peliazul que no soltaba su mano. – ¡Suéltame!–Grito el de lentes deshaciéndose del agarre. Kazemaru parpadeo varias veces mirándolo a los ojos como si hubiese salido de un transe.

– ¡Haruna…!–Mascullo mirando al suelo–Ha haruna no le gustaría que hicieras esto…

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?...tu…

– ¡No lo hagas Kidou…no lo hagas!–rogo el peliazul volviendo a tomar con fuerza ahora la mano en la que el de rastas empuñaba el arma. Kidou parpadeo varias veces sin lograr entender como un chico que jamás había visto en su vida le decía eso.

–Perdí mi felicidad, perdí mi vida, no tengo nada por que seguir…y si no puedo hacer que el me de la muerte…será un placer para mi compartirla por mi propia mano con él. Akio y kageyama se lo merece… y cuando eso suceda, entonces yo moriré y nadie podrá juzgar esto como un crimen…

–No lo hagas…–Repuso nuevamente el ojiambar sin soltar su mano y reincorporarse–haruna no quiere eso…no lo quiere ella…ella quiere se seas feliz, kidou…se feliz…–Le miro fijamente a los ojos mientras escuchaba como un automóvil negro se estacionaba cerca de ellos. De alguna manera sus manos lograron hacer que el ojirubi soltara el arma de forma vacía, sin que su mirada denotara una sola emoción en ese instante.

– ¡Yuuto!–Llamo un joven de cabello castaño largo y mechas blancas acercándose de inmediato a donde estaban ambos jóvenes. Kazemaru lo soltó mirando como el de ojos verdes lo abrazaba con fuerza y desesperado. – ¡Idiota no te desaparezcas de repente…menos con el arma que estaba en mi despacho!–Menciono Akio aferrándose con más fuerza a su cuerpo. El de rastas por su parte seguía ausente, tratando de pensar en algún lugar lejos de ese. No supo cómo ni por que había soltado el arma y mucho menos por que el nombre de su hermana había resonando en su mente tan profundamente cuando el desconocido pelilargo la menciono, no supo cómo pero volvió a sentir los brazos de su hermana aferrándose a él diciéndole que fuera feliz. Solo tal vez valía la pena seguir su camino un poco más.

–Te sugiero que le des la carta Akio…–Susurro el peliazul con la mirada gacha pasando a su lado y perderse en el largo camino de arboles que había en ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Querido Hermano:**_

_**¿Te acuerdas cuando siempre me abrazabas en las noches cuando tenias miedo?, creo que no verdad. Si estás leyendo esto es porque he muerto. Sé que seguramente, te causare un gran dolor. Perdóname Hermano mío, Fue mi decisión y si me lo preguntas volvería a morir de nuevo. **_

_**No debes sentirte mal por mi muerte, al contrario me iré en paz y con un gran alivio. Primero porque dejare atrás el lacerante dolor que me abruma producto de esta enfermedad fatal, segundo porque ya no seré mas el estorbo en que me he convertido y tercero porque al menos ya no tendrás que estar cerca de Kageyama y eso me hace feliz.**_

_**Nunca supimos oponernos a sus deseos, siempre había sido de gran influencia en la familia, afortunadamente tu no tendrás ese problema, no tendrás que cargar mas con el estigma de familiar y de esa manera cumpliremos el último decreto de nuestro fallecido padre. Eso me reconforta y me hace creer que de algún modo podrás lograr la felicidad que a mí y a ti nos fue negada. **_

_**Debo pedirte perdón por no dejar que me veas en mis últimos momentos, se que te parecerá monstruoso y muy cruel, pero le pedí a Akio que no estés presente, quiero que me recuerdes como era antes de la enfermedad, te pido que así lo hagas. Lo siento, pero el doctor me dijo que ya no estaré consciente, pero que cabía una posibilidad que si, no soportaría oírte llorar, el poco valor que he ido reuniendo me abandonaría.**_

_**Pensare en todas aquellas cosas que soñé que viviríamos juntos, anhelare irme con la sensación de tu mano tibia en la mía, aunque sepa que eso no será posible, soñare con que así sea. **_

_**Cuídate mucho Hermano mío, yo desde donde este velare por ti, mi último pensamiento será un ruego por tu felicidad, Yuuto no te desesperes siempre hay algo esperando por nosotros, la felicidad no siempre es fácil de alcanzar pero sé que te está esperando, recuerda que cuan más negra sea la noche es porque ya se acerca el amanecer. Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, yo decidí morir por ti…tal vez te preguntes el porqué, bueno solo debo decirte que kageyama planeaba cosas monstruosas para ti…quería sacarte del camino, quería la fortuna de nuestro padre…Pero sin fortuna no hay Peligro y sin mí no hay mas por lo que debas preocuparte, confía en Akio, el te ama de verdad…él se preocupaba por ti en cada instante… ¿compréndelo si? El no quiso lastimarte. Debiste ver su cara cuando se dio cuenta que todo el engaño que lo hicieron creer para manchar tu nombre y someterte fue una mentira y sabes a esta altura de la carta tal vez me odies Yuuto pero…jamás te entregaría a manos de ese clan asesino, Kageyama dio la orden de que eliminaran a todos los que se encontraran en mi habitación ese día, por eso…yo le rogué a Akio que no viniera y que jamás te dejara siquiera acercarte a mí en mis últimos momentos de vida.**_

_**Hermano escribo esta carta en mis últimas horas de vida, estoy segura que hoy moriré ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno eso ya te lo explique…solo estoy esperando al asesino que dará fin con mi agonía…Yuuto se feliz…**_

_**Te ama tu pequeña hermana haruna.**_

Kidou con el llanto desbordado observaba la letra de su Hermana, eran sus últimas palabras, coloco la carta en su pecho y se quedo un rato mirando a la nada, mientras un ojiverde lo miraba con insistencia, aguardando su reacción.

–Gracias por dármela– dijo por fin Kidou aunque su voz fue de suma frialdad– aunque eso no justifica lo que me hiciste, lo que me has hecho–Le espeto arrugando la hoja de papel en sus dedos, de forma silenciosa el de mechas se acerco a él.

–Lo sé Yuuto, no justifica nada de lo que he hecho y no lo quiero justificar, pero esperaba…

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué te perdonara, así de fácil?

–No, no te estoy pidiendo perdón–chasqueo molesto el menor. El de rastas se sorprendió– Solo te pido que estés bien y que no me odies.

–idiota~–resoplo el de rastas frunciendo el ceño–No podría enfadarme con la persona con la que debo der feliz ¿no? aunque no me guste es la última petición de mi hermana y la cumpliré.

–Yuuto–Susurro Akio con los ojos abiertos observando una sonrisa de parte del ojirubi, una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no veía. El de anteojos Froto sus ojos con una de sus manos sientiendo como su mundo se volteaba de cabeza al sentir el peso de mechas sobre su cuerpo–Te amo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Está lloviendo muy fuerte haya afuera–Susurro un castaño observando la ventana y como gotas golpeteaban una y otra vez en su cristal–Estoy preocupado…espero que kaze se encuentre bien–Repuso nuevamente mientras le daba vueltas al guiso que hacia frente a la estufa.

De Repente sus pensamientos fueron distraídos mientras el timbre de su departamento sonó, apresurado camino hacia la puerta abriéndola tan rápido como llego, sus ojos se seranearon al ver al chico peliazul empapado justo frente a sus ojos.

–Finalmente, estaba por ir a buscarte, ya sabes es tarde y toda esta lluvia, me preocupaste Kazemaru. –Menciono de forma sencilla al ver como el chico de ojos ámbar no despegaba la mirada del piso.

–Perdón por todos los problemas que te tomaste para hacer la cena, pero hoy tengo cosas que pensar y solo quiero…solo quiere irme a casa–susurro el pelilargo apretando sus labios, sentía como las gotas que corrían por su cuerpo se entremezclaban con las lagrimas saladas que a un seguían surgiendo de sus ojos.

–Kazemaru ¿Qué ocurrió?–Le cuestiono preocupado el pelicafe tomando del rostro para que lo mirara a sus ojos y darse cuenta que efectivamente lloraba. Sin esperar mas de dos segundos lo tomo entre sus brazos alzándolo como si de una princesa se tratase cosa que hizo al chico de pelo largo exaltarse.

– ¡Superior!

–no puedo dejarte ir solo en este estado y si te enfermas Mido me gritara muy feo– se justifico el portero dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa al de ojos ámbar quien solo se aferro a el con algo de fuerza.

– ¿Por qué la gente es tan cruel?–sollozo mientras sentía que era sentado en la cama del mayor quien enseguida lo tapo con un sabana que estaba ahí doblada. –Yo…Yo sentí su dolor…me dolió tanto, solo quería gritar, retorcerme, quería matar, gemir, morir…–Sollozo nuevamente Kazemaru mientras nuevas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Endou solo sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza.

–No está en tus manos el destino de los demás…por eso Ichirouta Perdónate…tu no podías evitar que ese chico sufriera–Explico acariciando su cabello tomando del hombro al chico menor para que este se recostara en sus piernas el cual accedió rápidamente.

–Endo…

–ahora duerme kaze…yo me mantendré a tu lado y si incluso alguien viene y te llama mentiroso o inútil lo perseguiré por el resto de su vida–susurro el mayor acariciando la frente del chico para posteriormente depositar un casto beso en esta.

–superior…–Le llama en un bufido el de ojos ámbar.

– ¿Que paso?

–Gracias…–susurro Kazemaru, dejándose envolver poco a poco por la oscuridad de la noche y cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Endou sonrió terminando de acomodar el chico en su cama mientras salía de la habitación, no sin antes darle un claro vistazo el pelilargo.

Sus ojos se entornaron en el reflejo del gran vidrio del pasillo…Cambiando su mirada a una mas fría y divertida. Con fuerza rompió el espejo que había reflejado aquella boba sonrisa que siempre tenia en sus labios, haciendo que los cristales cayeran al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

–Hasta ahora…Parece que la victoria de la "apuesta" se encuentra en mis manos Kazemaru…

_**Fin del capitulo 3**_

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, si estoy feliz porque ¡subí a tiempo!~ espero disfruten este capitulo que déjenme decirle es uno de mis favoritos…en especial porque a mí me fascina kidou lo amo~ Pero en fin espero sea de su agrado, ¿comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? A todos los review de este fic les contestare dos preguntas que tengan de lo que sea ¿les parece? Lo creo justo~ los veo en el próximo capitulo titulado "sakuma Jirou" donde sabrán un poco mas de que papel jugo sakuma en la vida de kidou y lo que le toco sufrir después de eso ¡ha! Y un punto clave de la historia será descubierto en el próximo capitulo también no se lo pierdan~ no vemos el próximo viernes y dedico este cap a los de siempre MidorikawaXRyuuji SionFujimori (quien esta en huelga XD) y a EndoKida~ que como los adoro

Hasta pronto y recuerden que sus comentarios son los que animan a un escritor a seguir escribiendo. (a mi me animan mucho) XD


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 4: "Sakuma Jirou"(parte1)**_

"_A veces lo que más buscas se puede encontrar donde menos lo esperas"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Su mirada se encontraba perdía en el cielo, el viento soplaba con tal fuerza que mecía todos sus largos y platinados cabellos, ese día se cumplían 4 años desde que había separado de quien fue el primer amor de su vida, muchos podrían pensar que lo más seguro es que el tiempo curara las heridas pero si le preguntaban a el podría asegurar que aquello era una completa mentira. Aquel dolor estaba tan presente como antes, pulsaba tan fuertemente que su pecho ardía, casi como ese día donde todo se había acabado, donde habían sido descubiertos y sobre todo donde kageyama los había engañado a ambos, él era el mal de todo lo que le pasaba.

–Kidou–Susurro al aire con varias lagrimas rodando por sus ojos, sakuma estaba arto de todo lo que vivía, de todo lo que tuvo que pasar y de darse cuenta del asco que era la vida. ¿Por qué tuvieron que separarlo de kidou? El nunca hizo nada malo con él al contrario, ni siquiera había podido confesársele completamente y cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo los habían descubierto. Todo había sido tan injusto…

Desde el momento en que Fudou y kageyama los habían descubierto ese día en la sala se dio cuenta que todo fue una trampa que el maldito tutor de kidou y Akio había elaborado para sepáralos y crear conflictos internos dentro de la alianza de las empresas en parte el se hubiera podido defender por si solo con la ayuda del ojirojo pero la cara de horro que dibujo su madre al entrar a la mansión detrás de ellos lo dejo completamente desarmado. Cada bofetada que le dio ese día, cada golpe, cada grito…todo seguía en su mente.

Nacer homosexual no era algo que se decidiera él no lo había pedido, tampoco había querido enamorase de Yuuto pero él no era dueño de esos sentimientos, pero ¿no fue una exageración darlo a conocer hasta en el periódico y noticiero? Definitivamente a Akio Fudou lo habían cegado los celos y por aquello mando a destruirle la vida tanto social como moralmente cuando una persona normal es declarada homosexual no hay problema eso lo tenía claro, pero en cambio cuando el hijo de una empresaria y diseñadora famosa lo era la noticia era más vendida que el pan caliente en tiempo de frio.

Una irónica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro trayendo a su mente aquel recuerdo donde kidou y el habían sido descubiertos y donde su vida cambiara por completo.

_Recorrió a toda velocidad el oscuro pasillo de la planta alta, mientras sus furiosos pasos resonaban en la estancia, Sakuma entró a su habitación hecho una fiera y se encerró con un portazo; cerró los ojos, temblando y resbalando hacia el suelo desde la puerta, entonces sin más fuerzas ya, se derrumbó finalmente, se abandonó a su angustia, a su rabia, a su desesperación, a todo ese maldito amor que lo estaba matando por imposible, por perfecto, por único, por maravilloso… por devastador, los golpes ya no los sentías, las maldiciones dichas por su madre ya habían dejado de atosigarlo….ahora lo único que quería era olvidar._

_Se recostó en el suelo, con el rostro empapado cubierto con ambas manos y lloró envuelto en las tinieblas de la habitación, sintiendo la rabia pulsándole en cada vena, recorriéndole cada centímetro del cuerpo, enloqueciéndolo y entonces, perdido al fin en ese torbellino lanzó un grito que estremeció la casa. Acto seguido se puso en pie y corrió hacia el tocador, desesperado tomó el amplio espejo entre sus manos y lo levantó para luego estrellarlo contra el ventanal del extremo derecho de su habitación. Incesantes ráfagas de viento gélido comenzaron a colarse a la habitación pero a él no le importó, en ese momento no veía nada, no sentía nada, se pensaba muerto y en el infierno, consumido por un fuego despiadado._

_Los cristales explotaron unos contra otros y sus gritos convalecientes resonaron por toda la casa. El de cabello blanco se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de desaparecer esas imágenes, esos sonidos, esas memorias de Kidou que lo estaban volviendo loco y totalmente furioso arremetió con toda la fuerza de sus brazos hacia todo lo que estuviera sobre el tocador imaginándose el rostro de Akio Fudou; todos sus objetos personales salieron disparados y rebotaron por toda la habitación. Enloquecido empezó a lanzar puñetazos hacia el mueble, para luego vaciar los cajones y frenético destrozar las prendas que encontrara con sus manos y arrojarlas por el ventanal roto._

_Gritó hasta quedar ronco y logró que todo se estremeciera una vez más. Con las manos temblándole corrió hacia su closet y arrancó todas sus ropas y las lanzó al suelo, arrojó sus zapatos, sus viejos juguetes y los pocos recuerdos gratos que tenía de su infancia y su padre._

_En algún momento arrojó el televisor al suelo, este explotó y como acción consecutiva pateó una y otra y otra vez hasta que su pie no pudo más y entonces, derrotado se dejó caer, sin aliento, sudando, temblando de frío._

_Abajo, consternados, todos compartieron miradas y no dijeron nada; Kidou parecía estar entrando en crisis al igual que Sakuma pero era detenido por la fría y furiosa mirada de Fudou que lo tenía acorralado, La monarca de los Jirou bebía una copa incómoda con un dolor punzante en sus manos después de haber golpeado y abofeteado a su hijo tanto como pudo hasta que sus nudillos sangraron y Kageyama…Kageyama permanecía inmutable y frío como siempre. _

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Todo era tan obvio kageyama quería dejar a su madre fuera del trato que relazarían las empresas más prestigiosas y el solo había sido una víctima de esos dos egoístas, aquel día fue tan sombrío, tan doloroso…no volvió a ver a kidou nunca más, a su mejor amigo, a su primer amor. Cuando se mudaron de ciudad se ausento del mundo solo comía, estudiaba y dormía como si no hubiera más, realizaba una rutina tan cansada y dolorosa que lentamente había acabado con sus ganas de vivir, necesitaba ser salvado por alguien por quien fuera…el problema era que él no podía confiar en nadie.

Tal vez por el hecho de que todos en su actual preparatoria lo trataban como un degenerado que le gustaba su mismo sexo, por dios como si él fuera tan loco o tuviera tan malos gustos para fijarse en alguno de esas personas que no hacían más que cerrar la mente y lo atacaban cada vez que podía. De hecho el que estuviera ahí sentado en la azotea en hora de clases se debía a que escapaba de todos esos molestos chicos que querían golpearlo solo por que se tropezaron con él.

–Kidou…Sálvame…–Volvió a susurrar esta vez escondiendo sus ojos ambarinos en sus rodillas, ya no aguantaba mas, el deseo de morir era tan presente que solo deseaba tener alas para volar, irse lejos…y nunca mas volver. Aunque el dijera o lo negara su corazón no podía negar el dolor que sentía al ver que no tenía un solo amigo, un solo compañero, que todos lo detestaban y que su madre se avergonzaba de el por que heredo los genes "malditos" de su padre, un padre que había abandonado a su madre por otro hombre.

– ¡Kidou, kidou, kidou!–Repitió frenéticamente negando con su cabeza mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y su llanto se salía de control.

La puerta de la azotea fue abierta de golpe ocasionando que su mirada se dirigiera de inmediato a tres chicos que lo miraban con burla y cinismo, Jirou limpio sus lagrimas con su mano restándoles importancia, si hacia eso tal vez se cansarían y se irían.

–Oye tu…–Le llamo el mayor de los tres poniéndose enfrente de su cuerpo con una mueca burlesca y cínica. Sakuma bufo indignado desviando la mirada de nuevo– ¿Sabes? No es lindo que el profesor te mande llamar por que tu compañero Homosexual comento algo que no debía ¿Verdad? Maldito enfermo por tu culpa piensan que nosotros también somos como tu.

–Yo no los obligue a tocarme y acosarme acepten lo que son y cierren la boca–Espeto con odio el de ojos ámbar mas sus ojos se cerraran en señal de dolor al sentir como el chico lo tomaba de su cabello para acercarse.

–Idiota–le escupió el mayor dándole una patada en el vientre mientras los otros dos se acercaban a haber la escena sin siquiera pensar en intervenir. –Eres un maldito desviado, la vergüenza de toda la escuela ¿Por qué entraste aquí?...y lo peor es que quieres hacernos parecer a nosotros iguales a ti.

–Yo no…–susurro Sakuma tratando de completar una frase más fue detenido por una nueva patada en sus corvas que lo hizo caer al piso de cara, trato de reincorporarse más un zapato en su cabeza que empujo su cara al suelo se lo impidió.

– ¿Dijiste Algo?... ¿No?–Pregunto el agresor con asco mientras sus ojos se afilaban con maldad–Entonces quítale el lodo a mis zapatos y sirve para algo–Rio de nuevo el chico mientras esta vez posaba la plata de su zapato en la mejilla del peliplata ocasionando un quejido de dolor, una patada mas se hizo presente y como reflejo llevo sus manos a su estomago amortiguando el dolor mas era inútil. Las lagrimas que ya habían desaparecido volvían a surgir evocando un dolor tan fuerte que le era imposible no sentirse patético sobre esos chicos que habían tratado de abusar de él si no hubiera sido por el profesor de lengua que se dio cuenta de eso. –Tienes suerte de que tengo clase…definitivamente seria mejor si te quedaras en este lugar para siempre y pobre de ti si nos acusas te ira peor–Menciono el agresor tronando sus dedos para dejar al peliplata solo quien solo sollozaba nuevamente cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

–Kidou…Sálvame…alguien…–Lloro el ojiambar en silencio encogiéndose en su lugar, definitivamente todo estaba mal, necesitaba ayuda de alguien… de quien fuera.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Camino en un pie hacia el comedor mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello, su mirada reflejaba sobre exalto como su hubiera olvidado algo importante.

– ¡Por Primera vez Kazemaru se ha quedado dormido hasta tarde!–Vocifero felizmente Midorikawa mientras se acercaba a sentir el té en la mesa observando al peliazul que luchaba con los botones de su playera. Generalmente el peliazul no solía descansar mucho y el hecho de que se levantara tarde era cuestión de alegrarse, a su punto de ver si eso seguía así su primo terminaría desgastando demasiado.

– ¡No, no!–negó inmediatamente el peliazul al pensar que el chico lo tacharía de flojo–lo que sucede es que en quede haciendo un trabajo hasta tarde y por eso me dormí en la mañana–Se justifico mientras se sentaba en la mese y el peliverde le servía el desayuno y suspira tranquilo. Midorikawa alzo una ceja sin entender que rayos pasaba por la mente de Kazemaru.

–No te lo digo por reprenderte al contrario me alegro que descanses dime… ¿a que hora te dormiste?–pregunto Midorikawa recargándose en la barra de la cocina con su mentón apoyado en su mano. Ichirouta se quedo pensativo tratando de recordar a que horas había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

–a las 10 am creo…–susurro mirando su desayuno mientras preparaba sus panqueques con mantequilla. Al de cabello verde le dio un tic nervioso tras escuchar aquello.

– ¿Solamente dormiste 2 horas? Por dios son las 12 del mediodía ¿que rayos te pasa? Quieres morir.

– ¡Fue un poco más que eso!–Se quejo y tapo sus oídos al ori como el peliverde alzaba la voz.

– ¿así cuanto más?

–Probablemente como dos horas con diez minutos…–Sonrió de lado el peliazul mirando inocentemente a su primo por que había dormido mas de dos horas ósea que su primo debía estar satisfecho.

–…–un silencio hizo presente mientras un nuevo tic y una vena en la sien del ojinegro se hacían notar mientras afilaba sus pupilas ferozmente. – ¡Eso no hace ninguna diferencia Ichirouta Kazemaru! Has estado trabajando de lleno hasta muy tarde y Noé s bueno para tu salud–suspiro llevando su mano a la cabeza sin poder creer lo descuidado que era el ojiambar.

–cierto pero…–resoplo Kazemaru mirando hacia abajo mientras sonreía con un tenue brillo en sus ojos.

– ¿Pero ese es tu trabajo cierto Kaze?–Repuso mido revolviendo su cabello y sonriéndole, el peliazul asintió con rapidez mientras comenzaba a comer su desayuno–eres muy trabajador pero te vas a los extremos–dijo el de ojos negros agachándose a su altura para amarrar un listón a su cuello mientras bufaba divertido–¿tienes que ir a la escuela a pesar de que es día festivo verdad?...No puedo creer que a un persigas ese sueño de ser siendo el líder de un clan tan poderoso, pero tu sueño de convertirte en dueño de un zoológico parece una broma–Rio de nuevo reincorporándose frente a él y limpiando su boca con una servilleta mientras el pelirrojo se avergonzaba por el sueño que perseguía desde niño – Pero aun me pregunto que harás con tu profesión actual kaze.

–Seguir con ella por supuesto, es mi deber pero si encuentro a alguien que haga mi trabajo mejor que yo y tenga más poder a un con el ocultismo le pediré que tome mi lugar…no importa que tantos años pasen seguiré con mi sueño pase lo que pase…

–Entonces está decidido a estudiar medicina veterinaria en la universidad ¿no? –Pregunto el peliverde mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la nariz al peliazul que solo asintió rápidamente, si su sueño podría ser algo tonto para algunas personas pero era lo que más deseaba, el hecho de poder ayudar a aquellas criaturas que no tenían ni voz ni voto para un humano– siempre has sido un chico bueno y obediente pero veo que también puedes llegar a ser obstinado kaze…–Sonrió de lado el ojinegro dando varias palmadas en el hombro derecho del mayor– ¡Bien! Tu primo va a estar apoyándote así que da lo mejor de ti~–Cantanureo alegre Midorikawa mientras el peliazul asentía ante sus palabras justo antes de escucharlo reír de una manera que le daba temor– ¡Y entonces tendrás que casarte con Endo~ él será veterinario también, una pareja elegida por el destino!

–Midorikawa…–rio nervioso el ojiambar con un leve tic en su frente siendo ignorando olímpicamente por su primo.

–¡Y como bonus extra Endou pertenece al clan asesino de Japón, que incluso nuestro clan desconoce la verdad sobre ellos!–Vocifero con las manos en la cintura dándose la vuelta para observarlo fijamente–Es como un shoujo manga~

–Pero Ryuuji–Le llamo Kazemaru con una gota en su sien, el mencionado alzo la ceja esperando a escuchar las palabras de su primo–La abuela dijo que no todos con el apellido "Endo" es parte de esos asesinos en la sombra–Indico relajando sus facciones el ojiambar para pasar a sonreír de forma tenue–Además una persona tan buena como el superior Mamoru no puede ser un asesino…

–Tal vez tengas razón pero eso no le quita que tenga un enigma…–suspiro de forma pesado al peliverde observando como el pequeño celular negro de su primo vibraba en la mesa–Ichirouta el celular…–Le indico. Kazemaru enseguida se sorprendió tomando torpemente el aparto en sus manos para leer el contenido de este, Midorikawa le observo dándose cuenta de cómo un brillo en su mirada era apagado después de haber leído aquel mensaje– ¿Trabajo?

– ¿Le puedes decir al profesor que faltare hoy?–Pidió Kazemaru acompañado de un gran suspiro. Ryuuji le observo levantarse acercándose a él para abrazarlo fuertemente en forma de apoyo, lamentablemente su primo cargaba con un peso muy grande tras su espalda pero él lo único que podía hacer era darle aliento para seguir adelanté y apoyándolo en todo lo que pudiera.

–Todo está bien Ichi no importa lo que pase tu primo se encargara pero recuerda seguir tu sueño…–Susurro en su oído el de ojos negros, obteniendo como respuesta una radiante sonrisa del líder del clan.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sus pasos resonaban aun a pesar de que varios alumnos bajaban apresurado hacia la cafetería. Lanzó un largo suspiro al llegar y curioso, se volvió hacia su izquierda, para mirar aquellas aulas que tenían aisladas; una nota sobresalía pegada en la puerta. "Por su seguridad, prohibido acercarse al Afeminado alumno de ésta zona infesta" Genda frunció el entrecejo; después observó la continuación de la escalera que subía hasta la azotea y paso por un lado de ésta; avanzó a un lado de los baños y finalmente encontró la pequeña aula. Se asomó al interior por el cristal; Agachó la mirada y se apartó un poco, paracederles el paso a unos chicos que venían hablando con bastante asco en su tono. Era nuevo, tenía pocos días de haber llegado ahí y tal vez debía hacer caso a sus letreros o recomendaciones de los alumnos de no deseados de la institución pero, no se resignaría buscaría a cierto chico en especifico que había escuchado hace poco tocar en la clase de música de las primeras horas en la mañana.

– ¡ya! Ya no soporto a ése imbécil ¡Es un estúpido y creído! ¿Qué le pasa, por qué no se mata de una buena vez? ¡Así nos hace un favor a todos! ¡Ja! Cree que la azotea es suya, el muy idiota. –Exclamó una de los chicos que. El otro asintió.

– Deberíamos Amenazarle de nuevo paa que ya no nos moleste. –Ambos asintieron y se metieron al salón para seguir discutiendo. Genda se mordió el labio inferior y retrocedió sus pasos. Giró hacia la escalera que llevaba a la azotea y suspiró. Subió rápidamente; sabía a qué iban todos los que iban a la azotea, por lo que trató de que no lo vieran. Al llegar a la puerta, un intenso rayo solar le azotó los ojos, se cubrió con su mano y salió. Afuera y arriba de todo el edificio, corría una suave brisa fresca, que meció con suavidad los cabellos Castaños del ojiazul, observó a todos lados, al final, en una esquina, se encontraba un chico sentado, sereno, con la mirada al frente y un hilo de sangre que se extendía desde su labio hasta su barbilla. Koujiro dio pocos pasos al frente, al escucharlo, el muchacho se volvió a él, asustado. Ambos se miraron; el rostro de éste era moreno, tenía unos brillantes y apagados ojos ámbar y una boca muy pequeña, sus ojos se veían hundidos y ojerosos, aún así, no era nada mal parecido o al menos eso fue lo que pensé cuando lo vio de perfil. El fuerte sol le pegaba de frente y hacía que sus ojos se empequeñecieran y su piel se enrojeciera. Genda decidido caminó hasta el barandal que anunciaba el final de la azotea y suspiró.

–Hace calor ¿no? –Susurró el castaño tratando de romper el hielo justo después de tomar asiento su lado. Sakuma por su parte tras escucharlo ni siquiera lo miro

– ¿Por qué… me hablas? –Susurro Jirou con la mirada al frente como si hubiera algo entretenido como una atracción de circo que captara su atención por completo pero más que decidió a ignorar al recién llegado.

–Sólo… quería… ser amable–indico Genda rascando su cabeza nervioso, las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo esperaba pero aun así seguiría insistiendo. El peliplata se digno a dirigirle una mirada, una de desprecio e incredulidad, mirada que tenso por completo al pelicastaño.

– ¡¿Si nadie ha sido amable en toda mi vida, por qué vienes a serlo ahora? Que estúpido argumento–Susurró lo último. Era imposible que algún chico se le acercara con tanta facilidad y de un día para otro tratara de ser amable cuando siquiera lo había visto antes. Esas palabras intimidaron a Koujiro un poco, pero, tomando valor se acercó dos pasos. El chico inmediatamente se puso en pie, soltando un suspiro y parándose justo en frente del ojiazul; el Pelicastaño se detuvo en seco sin mucho que decir cuando lo miro esbozar una tenue sonrisa de melancolía y rabia –No te me acerques… –Indicó. Koujiro sonrió confundido ¿le pedía que no se acercara pero el si lo podía hacer?, no lo entendía, sus palabras solo lo confundían pero también lo hacían interesarse cada vez más en ese chico.

– ¿sabes? Eres muy gracioso dices eso pero tú eres el que te acercas a mí. ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? –Le preguntó el de ojos azules con una mano en su barbilla analizando de arriba abajo al peliplata que había agachando el rostro.

Sakuma Sonrió tranquilo acercándose al chico pelicastaño de forma rápida y gatuna, casi parecía que lo quería provocar con esos movimientos que hacía, en leves segundos termino sentando en las caderas del chico castaño quien abrió sus ojos sorprendido mientras un sonrojo se hacía evidente en sus pómulos.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué buscas de mi?–Susurro el pelilargo en su oído al tiempo que una de sus manos jugaba con el cabello castaño de Genda quien parpadeaba sin poder decir nada. –Me vas a decir que solo me buscabas para comprobar los rumores de que soy homosexual y me acuesto hasta con el conserje de esta escuela…–resoplo por lo bajo rosando sus labios tenuemente con el contrario que se encontraba perplejo ante la situación que vivía. ¿Cuándo había llegado a eso? La situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos y lo peor es que le estaba gustando. Jirou sonrió esta vez logrando un nuevo contacto algo mas profundo con el chico que recién había llegado esperando que en cualquier segundo saliera huyendo asustado a esparcir rumores por la escuela o acusarlo de homosexual mas tras varios segundos parecía no haber reacción del contrario –"Que novedad"– pensó, aventurándose a tornar el beso un poco más atrevido entreabriendo sus labios y cerrando sus ojos al ser correspondido.

Genda por su parte se había sorprendido al principio mas, continuo con aquel extraño "Saludo" del peliplata para con su persona correspondiéndole algo dudoso. Una de sus manos se poso en su nuca profundizando a un mas el beso que el chico le otorgaba no podía negar aquella pequeña punzada de excitación que estaba sintiendo, el aliento del chico que recién hace segundos había conocido era completamente adictivo y no podía hacer nada para resistirse. Era una atracción que no podía denegar y mucho menos pasar de ser percibida para él.

Un sabor a metal inundo su boca probablemente causado por el hilo de sangre que vio en el chico hace poco, pensaba en detenerlo y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero su cuerpo no le Respondía, quería tener ese ligero y moldeado cuerpo entre sus brazos, no quería alejarlo, no ahora que de alguna manera un simple beso había despertado aquellos bajos instintos que no creía tener.

–¿Qué haces?–le cuestiono Genda en un leve segundo en que sus labios se sepraron.

–Darte lo que vienes a buscar…disfrútalo ambos lo haremos después puedes inventar lo que quieras me da igual…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esquivaba como podía a todas las personas que se encontraban en la calle, la hora pico en la ciudad de Tokio generalmente asfixiaba a todo aquel que aminara por sus calles, mas si es tan amable y considerado como para dejar que toda la gente pase por encima de ti aprovechándose de esa nobleza que no todos los seres humanos poseen. Kazemaru suspiro llegando con una hora de retraso a su destino, no le gustaban los retrasos pero ese día había sido imposible. Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro buscando a la persona que lo había citado ese día.

–Huh estoy seguro que aquí es donde en dijeron que esperara–comento en voz baja el de cabellos azules llevando uno de sus dedos a su barbilla de forma pensativa. – ¿Dónde está?–movió varias veces su cabeza buscando a todos lados. Mas su búsqueda fue detenida al chocar con el cuerpo de una peculiar persona muy parecida a él, mas como siempre al ir distraído ni siquiera noto con quien tropezó haciendo una reverencia en disculpa con rapidez.–Lo siento…

– Tú nunca cambias Kazemaru…–comento una voz amable y amena muy conocida para el pelilargo. Kazemaru parpadeo varias veces levanto el rostro para encontrarse con su abuela.

– ¡Abuela!–Respondió Kazemaru exaltado con una risa nerviosa. La mujer mayor y actual cabecilla del clan sonrió tranquilamente sentándose en una de las bancas que se encontraba en aquel amplio jardín donde había llegado hace unas horas.

–Sabes si hubiera sabido que venias a Tokio te hubiera ido a recoger…–comento el de ojos ámbar mientras miraba al frente con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios muy parecida a la de la mujer mayor.

–Cuando llegue aquí me tome la oportunidad de ir a hablar con Yuuto kidou, escuché muchos halagos de ti por parte de él y los Kira, también sobre la petición que te hizo él personalmente y que la respalda el jefe de investigaciones de gobierno y sobre la investigación sobre esa nueva secta que se encarga de atraer jóvenes…Imperial…pero eso tu ya lo debes saber–Indico la mujer mayor, Kazemaru dibujo una mueca de sorpresa, si efectivamente todo lo que su abuela decía era verdad, especialmente de que nunca se imagino que el chico al que había ayudado cerca del templo Fubuki y había sufrido tanto era alguien tan importante como Yuuto Kidou, aun así seguían en contacto. Y más con al actual misión que le habían encomendando. Iba a hablar más su abuela se lo impidió.

–Y…hay algo que debo decirte Kazemaru…primero que nada ¿has estado bien aquí?–Pregunto su abuela con una mueca de molesta. Kazemaru le miro mas desvió la mirada algo nervioso.

–Bueno Ryuuji y yo hemos estado muy bien aquí…Abuela… ¿pasa algo malo?–Cuestiono Kazemaru posando una de sus manos sobre la líder actual de su familia. La mirada de la mujer se afilo y soltó un largo suspiro para pasar a mirar fijamente a Ichirouta.

–Hice una adivinación esta mañana, en la reunión del fuego de este mes…–menciono, el ojiambar abrió los ojos algo sorprendió mas su semblante se mantuvo sereno.

– ¿Algo sobre mi?... ¿Cuál fue el resultado? ¿Algo bueno?–Dijo rápidamente el menor esperando impaciente la respuesta de su abuela, si se encontraba ahí personalmente para decírselo, solo significaba que trataba con algo importante.

–El resultado…–Susurro en voz baja el monarca, el aire comenzó a soplar elevando sus cabelleras que danzaban en el aire alrededor de cientos de ojos que el mismo viento había levantado. La mujer tomo las manos del ojiambar apretándolas con fuerza como si temería perderlo– Sakura…Kazemaru desapareciendo por los arboles de Sakuras…

– ¿Sakura?–resoplo el menor mirando fijamente a los ojos de su abuela, la preocupación que emanaba su mirada era tan fuerte que casi la podía palpar, el aire recorrió nuevamente el lugar con más fuerza que antes, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba aquel recuerdo…aquel día, aquella noche donde había quedado marcado de por vida.

– ¿No te has quitado los guantes cierto?...–Pregunto con voz delgada la mayor acariciando superficialmente con sus yemas el cuero blanco de los guantes de su nieto.– en esa ocasión, cuando estabas solo…si estas solo Kazemaru…yo…–Recito, sintiendo como lagrimas salían de sus ojos, si ese día no hubiera dejado a su nieto solo nada de eso estuviera pasando.

–Abuela…

–Kazemaru…si estas solo, no sigas el camino de las Sakuras…por favor, no dejes que tu corazón sea llevado por las Sakuras…–Rogo por lo bajo la mujer, lo que había visto en su predicción solo mostraba el dolor y muerte, sangre y lagrimas que su nieto derramaría, hasta perder su corazón…

_**Continuara…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza del cap. Si es que esto lo lee alguien a un que lo dudo XD andaba en las nubes por culpa de alguien awww el amor el amor XDD bueno eso en parte la verdad estuve muy ocupada y mi inspiración no llegaba pero ahora el cap. esta listo! Y si decidí partirlo a la mitad porque es muy extenso en fin! Espero les haya gustado, dudas sugerencias y demás cosas en comentarios~~ se lo dedico a EndouKida Sion Fujimori XD que esta en huelga y MidorikawaXRyuuji~~

Recuerden que sus comentarios son los que animas a un autor a seguir escribiendo! Hasta dentro de dos semanas XD


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 5: "Sakuma Jirou" (parte2)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus respiración era agitada, su pulso se encontraba prácticamente frentico, sus pulmones buscaban oxigeno y el pecho de ambos se contraían una y otro vez sin poder detenerse, Genda no podía creer a un el placer que había sentido, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, no le importaba si había sido con un chico, el problema es que le había gustado demasiado. En exceso…fue delicioso algo que no era fácil de describir con simples palabras. Después de varias estocadas mas termino corriéndose en el interior del peliplata, sintiendo su cuerpo volver de aquel viaje astral que había realizado. Sakuma por su lado se había venido desde un poco antes, solo esperaba que el chico pelicafe terminara lo que había empezado así que, sin más termino sin fuerzas cayendo agotado sobre el pecho contrario.

–Oww, eso fue…–traro de hablar el pelicafe, mas su frenética respiración no lo dejaba hablar tanto como quería.

–ya obtuviste lo que querías…ahora déjame solo…–Susurro sakuma al momento que se reincorporaba con algo de dificultad y cayendo al piso de sentón justo antes de terminar de acomodarse el uniforme, volteo la mirada, sin siquiera voltear a ver al peli caoba que parpadea incrédulo al ver como unos pequeños gorriones se posaban en el brazo del peliplata al momento que estiro el brazo.

– ¿Te gustan mucho las aves?–Pregunto el ojiazul tratando de hace platica, sakuma torció su boca ante la pregunta.

–Lárgate… vete a esparcir rumores, unos mas no me harán daño…

–Sabes hace poco te escuche tocar en el salón de música…eres increíble, ¿sakuma no?–Siguió insistiendo al momento que miraba al cielo y luego dirigirla nuevamente su mirada al peliplata, quería saber más de él, conocerlo más ahora que había descubierto que ese chico era verdaderamente adictivo, no tenía ni 5 minutos de haberlo tenido en sus brazos cuando deseaba tenerlo de nuevo entre ellos ¿algo ilógico si se acaban de conocer? Si, efectivamente, pero este mundo está lleno de cosas ilógicas. –Sabes sería lindo ser un ave…–comento de la nada, sakuma alzo la ceja a un sin darse la vuelta.

– ¿para que? Para Volar muy lejos… bueno, creo que ése es el sueño de todos… ¿no? Aunque bueno… es algo cobarde… y eso lo degrada es estúpido… además cuando un ave es hermosa termina capturada…si es diferente termina siendo exhibida delante de la humanidad ¿de que sirve? Solo hablas tonterías…–espeto el peliplata, entonces una brisa soplo y Genda sonrió acercándose un poco al cuerpo del peliplata que se encontraba a un metro de él.

–Sí tal vez tengas razón… pero los sueños adquieren su valor dependiendo de las circunstancias… aunque suene simple, el sólo hecho de desaparecer para huir, puede ser lo más valioso a alcanzar desde el punto de vista de cada ser… es difícil comprender cómo se mueve el mundo ¿no?... –Dijo el otro chico por su parte, con un tono totalmente distinto y seguro en su voz. Continuó hablando, sin quitar su mirada de Sakuma. – Y la gente se burla al conocer los sueños y esperanzas de los demás… porque no los entienden… ya que, para hacerlo, tendrían que entrar completamente en la situación de los demás… y sufrir lo que ésa persona sufre… sólo así lo entenderían… y lamentablemente, eso, es lo más difícil de hacer en ésta vida… unirte a algo y sufrir su dolor… mucho más, porque nosotros mismos no dejamos que nadie nos ayude… nos gusta sufrir solos…. –Dijo Genda, sakuma se quedó sin habla "Ellos no lo comprenden… porque yo… no lo permito" Pensó y algo le oprimió el corazón… era ésa tristeza que su acumulada soledad y miedo le habían dejado bien guardada en su interior y que recién había despertado. Agachó la mirada y sonrió con timidez.

–Hay veces… en que…realmente desearía también ser un ave… –susurro en un tenue susurro sakuma. Genda se puso de pie y se acomodó a un lado de él.

–Siempre es posible… todo es posible, incluso ser feliz, además no puedes estas atenido a que otra persona te salve ¿no? tu mismo debes salvarte… –Le dijo Genda y guardaron un extraño silencio, simplemente mirando el cielo y la forma en que las copas de los árboles se mecían con el viento.. Mientras en la mente del chico el nombre de kidou resonaba una y otra vez.

–Tal vez tengas razón…–Resoplo el peliplata con una gran melancolía en su voz, Genda sonrió levantándose de ahí, debía darle al chico su espacio por ahora, después regresaría por el poco a poco y no lo dejaría solo. –nos vemos después…tenlo por seguro.

–Jirou…me llamo sakuma Jirou–le indico el peliplata mirándolo fijamente, el ojiazul sonrió alzando los hombros y caminando hasta la puerta.

–un placer Jirou…yo soy Koujiro, espero fervientemente un día escucharte tocar más hermoso que las mismas aves…

El viento soplo y sus cabellos danzaron inquietos en el aire, aire que se llevo consigo las lagrimas de sakuma que derramaba en silencio. Era fácil decirlo pero…Nadie entendía su dolor, nadie…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si había algo que detestaba con todo su ser: eran los quemados, su tortura personal en la clase de deportes a la que había asistido por que varios de sus compañeros lo habían arrastrado hasta ahí ¿Por qué? Bueno al parecer les era tremendamente divertido golpear al peliplata una y otra vez ya que sin su presencia "_no sería divertido_" ¡claro! Era divertidísimo ver como lo molían a golpes una y otra vez y lo peor era que el profesor no protestaba para nada.

Un balonazo en su estomago lo hizo caer al piso, perdiendo el aire y la concentración que antes tenía para poder esquivar con facilidad todos los balones dirigidos hacia él, si no fuera porque uno mismo de su equipo lo había empujado. En ese juego al parecer no aplicaban las reglas ¿no se suponía que si uno era tocado por el balón salía?...Al parecer no, ya estaba perdiendo la cuenta de todos los golpes que estaba recibiendo.

Sin mas se queda ahí tirado sin moverse o siquiera tratar de levantarse, después de todo ¿para que le gustaría hacerlo? ¿Para que lo volvieran a golpear? No prefería quedarse ahí sin hacer un solo movimiento para pasar de ser percibido por sus demás compañeros. Un fuerte dolor se hizo presente de nuevo en su cabeza, le estaban jalando el cabello para que reincorporara la mitad de su cuerpo, y el como simple humano tuvo que ceder. Los miro con odio, con rabia y con una ira que se acumulaba poco a poco dentro de su ser, pero al mismo tiempo era tan débil e impotente que no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Lo dejaron caer de rodillas mientras el luchaba por pararse pero era inútil.

– ¿Sabes? No es divertido si no juegas–susurro la voz de un chico, cabe destacar su más grande y principal hostigador. Sakuma torció la boca en señal de descontento volteando su rostro para no prestarle atención, mas fue levantado por la fuerza de otros 5 chicos dejándole de pie y torciéndole la mano derecha mientras otro más levantaba su rostro para que mirara al frente.

–Muéranse invesiles–les escupió el de cabello plateado enfadado, sabía que estaba perdido pero aun así no les daría el placer de verlo sucumbir.

–y atrapara como se debe…–rio de nuevo el líder arrojando uno de los balones directo al estomago del ojiambar, logrando así que este volviera a doblar sus rodillas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Jirou trato de reincorporar su rostro más sintió como un pie lo hacía regresar nuevamente al piso ¡definitivamente como les gustaba verlo ahí! Siempre, siempre terminaba con su cuerpo tendido en el piso o la cara lastimada a causa de eso. Parecía que le trataban de indicar que la basura iba en el piso, por que así era como lo trataban; _como basura _ y a este paso el terminaría creyéndose aquello.

El silbato sonó y al fin el profesor se había dignado a hacerse cargo de la situación, una situación que ya no tenía solución, la nariz del peligris estaba sangrando y su boca de igual manera, tendría que dar el partido por finalizado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus largos cabellos plateados se mecían al compas del viento que soplaba aquella noche, el frio era palpado por todo su rostro y parte de su cara, estaba harto…deseaba morir; _lamentablemente era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo._

–Ya no lo soporto mas…–Mustio por lo bajo recargando su fino rostro en la cadena del columpio donde se balanceaba, su recuerdo evocaba una y otra vez a Kidou, deseaba tenerlo a su lado, deseaba que estuviera ahí para salvarlo, para cuidarlo…para decirle que todo estaría bien–Pero creo que no tengo salvación, nadie vendrá a salvarme o brindarme alguna solución del cielo–suspiro nuevamente, cuando la mirada azulina de el chico que había conocido esa mañana regresaba a sus memorias, a un él era fácil el descifrar por que una persona seria amable con él.

–llorar solo en un lugar así me pregunto ¿Cuál será el problema?–una suave voz llego a sus tímpanos, una voz que podía reconocer a la perfección, una voz que hicieron a su rostro transformarse en una faceta indescriptible de alegría, ¡esa voz era igual a la de kidou! ¿Podía ser?...mas cuando volteo su rostro sus dudas se disiparon, ahí frente a el tenia el retrato a la vivía imagen de Yuuto Kidou.

– ¿Yuuto?–cuestiono con rapidez, el menciono negó con la cabeza abriendo sus ojos exponiendo unos hermosos ojos zafiros grisescos, y entonces sakuma se dio cuenta que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, por que aunque el chico frente a él era igual que su ex amigo el color de sus ojos lo delataban.

–Toma…–indico el recién llegado, sakuma parpadeo varias veces tomando el pañuelo que el de ojos grises azulados le ofrecía, era sorprenderte el parecido que tenia con el de ojos rojos, es decir, se vestían igual, se peinaban igual e incluso su tono de voz y piel eran exactamente iguales –¿Te duele como te atormentan en la escuela? ¿Deseas ser salvado cierto?–Pregunto el recién llegado con una suave sonrisa que inspiro al peliplata a una confianza absoluta y que lo sorprendió con rapidez al ver como descubrió su dolor con una sola mirada.

– ¿Cómo es que tu…

– ¿Lo sé?– respondió con rapidez el de cabello castaño, recargando su cuerpo en el tubo del juego donde el peliplata se mecía– es decir…cualquier cosa que te haya pasado puedes decírmela–comento, Jirou suspiro llevando una de sus manos a la vendita que se encontraba situada cerca de su labio –Yo entiendo el corazón de aquellos que están sufriendo. Somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte…

– ¿Somos?–Pregunto confuso el ojinaranja, el de rastas asintió llevando dos de sus dedos a los labios del moreno haciéndolo sonrojar.

–Para ayudar a los que sienten dolor, no tengas miedo sakuma…–susurro el de ojos azules acercando cada vez más sus labios a los contrario, sakuma vacilo mas sus instintos y fuertes deseos lo doblegaron ante aquel que era igual a kidou, no puedo evitar aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas y su llanto a expandirse con rapidez. –Mi nombre es Demonio Strada y yo y gente tenemos la solución a tu problema– susurro demonio sobre sus labios, Jirou asintió aferrándose a su cuerpo como él como el salvador que había estado esperando.

El viento soplo nuevamente mientras ninguno de los dos se percataba como a lo lejos un halcón negro los observaba atentamente.

–Tonterías…–Susurro un pelicafe mientras el halcón regresaba a su brazo, una sonrisa de egocentrismo torció sus labios y se retiro de ahí, después de haber ubicado a su nuevo blanco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Demonio…–Mustio el peliplata al ver la cantidad de jóvenes que deambulaban por los pasillos de aquel gran edificio, el ojiazul volteo su mirada hacia el contrario mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿Sucede algo?–Pregunto con rapidez, el ojiambar iba a hablar más sus labios se quedaron sin pronunciar una sola palabra. –O mira… ¡Kazemaru!–Llamo el de rastas a un chico de cabellos azules el cual detuvo su camino con rapidez para mirar fijamente al de cabello castaño. –Quiero que conozcas a un nuevo amigo, el es nuevo aquí como tú, el entro aquí por su propia cuenta el quiere aprender aquí con nosotros.

–Mucho gusto en conocerte–Saludo el peliazul haciendo una leve inclinación acompañado de una breve sonrisa, El peligris lo miro de arriba abajo devolviéndole la misma sonrisa que a diferencia del peliazul se veía forzada.

–Ahora vayamos estamos por empezar…–susurro Strada adelantándose a ambos jóvenes que lo siguieron sin chistar alguno.

–"Instituto MS fundado hace 4 años, aun a pesar de ser viernes por la noche muchos adolescentes se encuentran aquí, se diferencia de muchos grupos religiosos por que no creen en ningún dios en particular si no en la salvación del alma misma, sus miembros se han multiplicado llegando casi a los 10 mil integrantes, la mayoría adolescentes en promedio de 16 a 17 años se dice que su fundador fue Garshel y su actual líder es Demonio Strada, me unido a esto y aun no sé cómo iniciar la investigación "– Pensó el peliazul tomando asiento junto al lado del peliplata, observando como la enseñanza de ese día estaba a punto de iniciar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡Bienvenido mido!–mustio la alegre voz del pelicastaño que había estado esperando al peliverde en su casa. Midorikawa sonrió de forma prepotente llevando una de sus manos a su boca para reír de forma exagerada.

–Yo Midorikawa Ryuuji he llegado a hacer la cena– declaro el ojinegro sacando confeti de su pantalón y esparcirlo alrededor, Endo sonrió siguiéndole el juego con rapidez al recién llegado.

– ¿Esto está bien sabiendo que estas tan ocupado? ¿E Ichirouta?

–como siempre no tengo idea de cuando regresa a casa–Comento con rapidez el peliverde justo antes de poner sus cosas sobre la mesa que yacía a su lado, Mamoru sonrió acercándose al menor para tomar su abrigo.

–Absorto con el trabajo como siempre ¿está bien que estés aquí? Es decir si no estás haya Ichirouta puede malpasarse y no comer de nuevo.

–No te preocupes Mamoru, en cualquier momento que llegue Kaze estaré esperándolo con un rico estofado– comento animado el de cabellos largos pasando a tomar el mandil que Endo le extendía.

–siempre cuidando a tu primo Mido dime ¿Dónde está trabajando Ichi esta vez?–Pregunto interesado el mayor, Midorikawa sonrió apuntándolo fijamente con su dedo y sacar la lengua divertido.

–Está investigando un nuevo instituto religioso llamado instituto Ms– Resoplo Midorikawa justo antes de comenzar a partir varias verduras, Endou parpadeo perplejo sin poder creer que aquello fuera posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–"puedes creer que incluso la manera en que te tratan tus compañeros y te ha tratado la vida es cruel pero, resiste, cree en ti y serás mas fuerte…"– Esas palabras seguían en su cabeza dándole vueltas una y otra vez, tenía tiempo de estar saltando sus clases todo para ir a escuchar las enseñanzas de demonio que por cierto no le habían funcionado en nada, seguían peor o igual que antes y eso no le daba muchas esperanzas de seguir adelante. Tal vez aquel lugar no era la salvación que tanto esperaba…

–Oye–Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos encontrándose con el grupo que siempre lo molestaba, sin más trato de ignorarlos y siguió el paso. –Has estado faltando a clases y yendo a otro lugar ¿que te crees maldito homosexual? La escuela es aburrida cuando no estás, no tenemos a quien molestar–Indico el líder al tiempo que tomaba a Jirou del cuello y lo insertaba un golpe en la mejilla, sakuma no respondió, solo se quedo en silencio sintiendo como poco a poco lo lastimaban, si era verdad lo que había aprendido de demonio, todo mejoraría. Pero fue todo lo contrario. –Hey estúpido di algo, defiéndete, grúñenos como siempre o comenzare a pensar que eres una asqueroso masoquista…

– ¡Alguien viene!–alerto uno más del grupo, el líder chasqueo dejando caer el chico a un arbusto–No te preocupes después regresaremos a mostrarte un poco mas de nuestro afecto– le susurro el agresor para salir corriendo del lugar junto con los demás como los cobardes que eran. El ojiambar se quedo en silencio, reprimiendo las lágrimas y sollozos que luchaban por salir.

– ¡Tu eres!– El llamado de un chico de largos cabellos azules le hizo recobrar la conciencia mirando fijamente a aquel chico que le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. – ¿Qué te paso?–Pregunto angustiado Ichirouta, Sakuma frunció el ceño alejándose de el.

–No me toques… ¡aléjate!–Bramo el peliplata, Kazemaru trago grueso y se volvió a acercar a él preocupado.

–No puedo, estas sangrando, déjame ayudarte– Mustio con voz tenue el peliazul tratando que el chico aceptara su ayuda, realmente estaba muy sucio y golpeado. –Tu herida se puede infectar…Toma–Le ofreció un pañuelo de tela, sakuma abrió los ojos sorprendido fijando sus ámbares en la sonrisa que el contrario le ofrecía ¿Cómo podía ser tan amable con él?–anda tómalo está limpio mi primo lo limpio ayer–Volvió a ofrecer al ver la duda en la mirada del peliplata.

– ¿Dime por que nadie cambio?..Dímelo antes de que me tire a la carretera y acabe con mi vida, ¿Por qué no funciono? Yo confié…Strada me dijo que era molestado y golpeado por que no creía en mi pensé que era así, entonces realmente quise creer en él, que él me salvaría y luche con todo mi corazón, y todos los días sigo siendo molestado, herido y violado, nada cambio, nadie vino a salvarme…–Sollozo el peliplata arrojándose a los brazos del peliazul, de alguna extraña manera algo dentro de sí le decía que le contara sus temores al chico peliazul, no entendía por que…Pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, Kazemaru sonrió con melancolía estrechándolo entre sus brazos y acariciar su cabello con cuidado y calidez, su corazones taba herido desesperado, podía verlo atreves de sus palabras, de su llanto y de su aura.

– ¿sabes? No sé que decir, solo sé que no puedes esperar a ser salvado por alguien, es decir…incluso el que te dolió el contarme y percibo tu dolor un millón, no un billón de veces de lo sientes Jirou pero no sé que puedo decirte para hacerte sentir dolor, la gente normal no puede entenderlo, pero debes salvarte a ti mismo…debes luchar por seguir adelante, además hay una persona que espera por ti… Perdóname…Perdóname por no poder hacer más por ti, pero te aseguro que debes abrirte a esa persona y que kidou reaparecerá en tu vi a pronto– Un fuerte llanto se hizo presente en el lugar, Sakuma saco todo el dolor que había estado reteniendo por todo ese tiempo abrazándose fuertemente al chico que lloraba de igual forma en silencio.

–Gracias…–Mustio el peliplata, mas que agradecido por alguien haya entendido su dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos negros se clavaban atentamente en postre que adornaba, su voz se lograba escuchar en la cocina tarareando una divertida y sencilla melodía, para de repente observando cómo su primo se disponía a abandonar el lugar.

–Kaze…–Llamo Ryuuji mientras Kazemaru sentía un estremecimiento al verse descubierto por su primo – ¿No piensas cenar?–Pregunto mirándolo fijamente, el peliazul sonrió y rio nerviosamente deteniendo su andar.

–SI lo siento, es por el trabajo–se disculpo el de ojos ámbar con una leve reverencia mientras veía al pelicafe y peliverde sonreír. A veces le daba miedo cualquier cosa que tramaran esos dos. Y no se equivoco, cuando menos lo espero tenia una de las galletas recién horneadas del peliverde en la boca.

–Es una recompensa por trabajar tan duro Kazemaru–Rio divertido Ryuuji mientras Endo miraba todo con una divertida sonrisa–Ahora agradece las galletas de tu primo.

–Están deliciosas Ryuuji– Completo el ojiambar terminando de comer la galleta, la verdad es que su primero cocinaba deliciosamente bien, inclusive mejor que muchos cocineros expertos que había conocido.

–Bien y estas son para que lleves en el camino –indico el ojinegro entregándole una bolsita con varias galletas en su interior, Kazemaru asintió y se despidió para dirigirse a la puerta y salir del lugar. –awww últimamente kaze no ha tenido tiempo para jugar con el pobre y descuidado de Mamoru–suspiro Midorikawa acariciando la cabeza del de banda naranja mientras este asentía triste y decepcionado como si se tratara de un cachorro con falta de amor.

–Pero sinceramente ¿eso esta bien?–comento de forma baja el contrario separándose de las caricias de Ryuuji para regresar a la cocina, el peliverde alzo sus cejas confuso sin entender de todo a lo que se refería Endo. – Digo está bien el que me permitas seguir hundiendo mis colmillos envenenados en Ichi que es tan dulce e inocente ¿De verdad está bien que lo seduzca?

–Mientras Kazemaru esté de acuerdo si…Pero–Resoplo Ryuuji justo antes de tomar el cuchillo que estaba a su lado y posicionarlo en el cuello de Endo –Si haces que kaze llore te matare…–Mustio de forma seria, Endo lo miro fijamente por varios segundos que parecían eternos.

–Mido… se te está quemando algo–Dio anotar de forma inocente el pelicafe, mido olfateo y grito de forma exagerada el motivo de aquel olor.

–¡MIS GALLETAS!–Grito sacando las galletas del horno bajo la mirada sobria del pelicafe y risa falsa que fingía.

Que perceptivo podía ser alguien tan idiota como Midorikawa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido danzando en aquel salón, era algo que había logrado atraer a muchos curiosos a la habitación de donde provenía, de alguna manera sakuma se sentía un poco más tranquilo consigo mismo que inclusive había decidido después de mucho tiempo tocar el piano en "publico" la manera en que se desenvolvía era única, irresistible, era imposible negar el talento del que era dueño

–Eres muy talentoso Jirou…–alabo uno de sus compañeros acercándose, tras el alago el peliplata siguió tocando esbozando una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus demás compañeros sonreían complacidos.

–Pero se escucharía mucho mejor con un sonido más Fuerte para hacer armonía–Menciono una voz a la lejanía haciéndose paso entre los estudiantes antes de estampar al peliplata en el piano, sakuma se sorprendió y ahogo un chillido de dolor al ver como sangre comenzaba a salir de su frente. Decidió ignorarlos sacando el pañuelo con el que Kazemaru había limpiado sus lágrimas limpiando la sangre que había en sus teclas para seguir tocando–deberías aprender agradecer ¡idiota!–Espeto tirándolo del banquillo donde tocaba, Jirou apretó los dientes mirando de mala manera al tipo que siempre lo agredía, no se quedaría callado como todos, no. Era tiempo de ajustar cuentas y no dejaría que hicieran con él lo que le viniera en gana… –Además ¿Quién te dio este pañuelo? Que mal gusto mejor desasgámonos de el– recito nuevamente el chico tomando el pañuelo que pertenecía al peliazul, con toda la intención de cortarlo en dos, más un fuerte golpe lo hizo caer al piso.

No supo en que momento tenía al marica de sakuma Jirou golpeándolo en el rostro.

Nadie intervino, todos estaban expectantes observando aquella pelea donde una y otra vez el piso se manchaba de sangre hasta que el agresor principal desesperado, tomo una pluma del piso, la empuño en su mano y la clavo en el ojo derecho del peliplata.

Todos guardaron silencio y lo último que vio sakuma fue el semblante de un chico pelicafe y ojos azules preocupado por el, sentía sus fuerzas irse, el dolor penetrarle y la sangre brotar por toda su mano derecha que cubría el ojos que le habían perforado.

–Genda…–sollozo abriendo sus labios, sientiendo como su cuerpo era cargado para llevarlo a la enfermería.

–todo estará bien Jirou…yo te salvare, lo juro– y tras esas palabras sakuma cayo inconsciente, mientras el castaño corría desesperado por la vida del chico peliplata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo un largo suspiro justo antes de tocar la puerta, cuando recibió la afirmación paso de inmediato al lugar, lo observo de un lado a otro, hasta encontrarse con los ojos azulinos de Strada que lo miraban fijamente. "acaso ¿se habrá dado cuenta de la investigación?" pensó el peliazul temeroso pero sin demostrarle frente al chico que sonreía tranquilamente.

–Debo hablar contigo sobre algo…–espeto el de rastas con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro, Kazemaru lo miro preguntándose hasta donde podría llegar la hipocresía humana. –Es sobre Jirou

–Sakuma ¿que sucede con él?

–Algunos de los de aquí van a clases con sakuma…El fue apuñalado hoy en clases–informo el ojigris, Kazemaru palideció, sintiendo en su interior un pedazo de corazón desquebrajarse. –Si el hubiera soportado pacientemente este incidente no hubiera pasado, el no supo hacer su corazón fuerte y perdonar a todos ella era débil… a diferencia de ti Kazemaru, que eres excepcionalmente poderoso–Mustio en voz baja el pelicastaño, Ichirouta permanecía en silencio, sin decir nada y con la boca levemente abierta –y por ese poder, te preocupas y sufres…–Resoplo cerca de los labios del peliazul el cual seguía sin mustiar una sola silaba, demonio sonrió forzando sus labios a un contacto eminente, escabullendo con agilidad su lengua ante la cavidad ajena, forcejando intensamente con el cuerpo del contrario que permanecía con los ojos completamente dilatados. –Quiero ayudarte con tu sufrimiento, no quiero que sea tarde como fue el caso de Jirou– mustio, tras esas palabras el más joven reacciono alejando al de rastas con un fuerte manotazo, enfadado, sin poder creer lo idiota, cruel y envenenado que estaba el contrario.

–Tú no puedes salvar a nadie–menciono con tono serio y un semblante sombrío– ¿Cómo puedes entender el Dolor de Jirou? ¡¿Cómo si no eres él?! Como crees que él puede olvidar todo el dolor que ha sufrido ¿crees que es fácil? ¡Cómo puedes entenderlo si no conoces su dolor!–Resoplo el peliazul con coraje, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y su cuerpo a temblar, no podía creer lo fácil que era para el ojigris decir aquello como si nada, actuar como si entendiera el dolor que siente una persona, el no sabía nada – una cicatriz que nunca desaparecerá en la cara de un chico y decir que el no fue suficientemente fuerte tu…–Sollozo con fuerza agachando su mirada y apretando sus nudillos, para a los poco segundo voltear a ver a Strada que permanecía frente a él algo sorprendido –Tu puedes tener un poder espiritual excepcional pero, actuar como si pudieras entender el dolor de otras personas ¡No puede salvar a nadie!

–Bien dicho Kaze…–una voz sorprendió a ambos haciendo que sus cabezas giraran con rapidez encontrándose con la mirada seria y una sonrisa prepotente de un castaño que el peliazul conocía perfectamente bien. En su hombro se encontraba un halcón negro que vislumbrara a ambos jóvenes que estaban dentro de la habitación, Kazemaru contuvo la respiración mirándolo fijamente.

–Mamo…–No puedo terminar al sentir sus piernas perder fuerzas y sus fuerzas irse ante un leve toque del mayor, Kazemaru cayó en los brazos del de ahora banda negra sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

– ¿Quién eres tú?–Pregunto el de rastas con rapidez, Mamoru sonrió sosteniendo el cuerpo del Ichirouta entre sus brazos de nuevo como generalmente lo hacía.

–No hay necesidad de que sepas mi nombre…Por que muy pronto vas a morir–Le informo el recién llegado, Strada expandió sus pupilas negando con su cabeza, Endou sonrió deslizando sus manos por el cuello del peliazul justo antes de depositarlo en el sillón que estaba cerca de ahí.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué tienes que matarme?–Pregunto incrédulo el de rastas alzando una ceja, Endou sonrió de nuevo.

–He estado observándote por varios días y he determinado que tu poder espiritual es real, en 6 años vas a tener un promedio de 3 millones de seguidores al crear esta nueva religión nueva has creado un significativo problema.

– ¿Te he molestado a caso? O ¿es que perteneces a otro grupo religioso?–Pregunto acongojado el ojiazul sin perder de todo el control preparándose para atacar, mas Endou rio nuevamente.

–No pertenezco a ningún grupo, pero debes entender…–Mustio llevando uno de sus dedos a la boca, mirándolo con una sed de sangre en sus ojos, que Strada podía afirmar que estos se habían vuelto rojo escarlata– Y no tiene caso tu poder espiritual no puede derrotarme– Informo al ver las claras intenciones del mayor.

Demonio empalideció de nuevo y trato de correr, mas su cuerpo permaneció estático observando cómo miles de flores de cerezo comenzaban hacerse presente a su alrededor, sintió el miedo recorrerle a pesar de la hermosa imagen de los pétalos danzando alrededor de su cuerpo, y justo en el instante en que parpadeo sintió la sangre correr por su vientre, sintió los pétalos herir su cuerpo y entonces cayó muerto.

–Buenas Noches…Demonio Strada–Susurro Mamoru dándole la espalda al cuerpo que se encontraba en sus pies, le dio una última patada y se dirigió al cuerpo del chico peliazul que se encontraba en un largo letargo que el mismo había abducido. –Este encuentro es similar al de hace siete años, tu y yo haciendo nuestro trabajo–Resoplo en el aire acariciando delicadamente el rostro y labios del peliazul –Pero como pensé seré yo quien gane la "apuesta"–susurro cerca de sus labios mientras una de sus manos se dirigía al cuello contrario con toda la intención de arrancarle la vida mientras su mano libre trataba de deslizar uno de los guantes blancos que el peliazul siempre llevaba consigo. Un resplandor se hizo presente junto con un leve destello de rayos que impidió al pelicafe seguir con sus planes. Endo chasque molesto separándose un poco del cuerpo del menor –Interferencia del decimo líder del clan, bueno…creo que tendré que posponer esto para después a causa de tu abuela Kaze…Pronto podremos arreglar esto solo nosotros dos Ichirouta–Profeso el de la banda negra uniendo sus labios en un suave y seco roce de labios que lo hizo reír nuevamente.

Definitivamente no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Movía de un lado a otro sus pies, unas flores hacían juego con una caja de chocolates que había comprado para esa ocasión especial, se sentía demasiado intranquilo, mientras sus orbes ámbar se fijaban en las noticias que se veían en la televisión del hospital. –"estoy seguro que ayer fui a ver a Strada demonio pero…no recuerdo nada"– pensó indignado justo antes de que fuera llamado por el recién llegado.

–Ichirouta, muchas gracias por avisarme–Acoto un chico de rastas y ojos rojos, Kazemaru sonrió entregándole las flores y chocolates que estaban destinados al peliplata.

–Hace nada llego un castaño amigo de Jirou, no lo alejen de él, el será quien salvara a sakuma, es a quien necesita, así como ti kidou, no lo dejen solo–Le informo el peliazul justo antes de salir del hospital, sabía que a pasar de todo el destino del peliplata ahora solo le sonreiría. Y Kidou lo comprobó, lo comprobó al entrar al cuarto donde estaba su ex mejor amigo, besando a un castaño de hermosos ojos azules.

Todo marcaba un fin para las tragedias o al menos para las que no tenían que ver con Kazemaru, por que sus problemas, su dolor estaba a punto de desatarse.

**Fin del Capitulo 5**

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí el cap de hoy~ mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar prometo ponerme al corriente rápido, ya vamos a mitad del fic Yeiii (¿?) gracias a aquellas que siguen leyendo el fic creo que con esto se soluciono un gran enigma ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que ocurra partir de ahora? ¿quieren que haya un capitulo dedicado a mido y Hiro? Comenten o dejo de escribir ewe! Es decir, digo una escritora se pasa mucho tiempo escribiendo para que nadie ponga al menos un "que buen fic sigue así" no se me hace justo, así que escriban y dejen revius si no, no habrá mas fic es en serio uwu!

Hasta luego prometo actualizar en dos semanas!


End file.
